¿El es real?
by loverobnit
Summary: UN AMOR DE VERDAD PERO QUE PASA CUANDO SEPA LA VERDAD SOBRE EL, LO QUERRA IGUAL Janey/Edward
1. Un cambio más en mi vida

Un cambio más en mi vida

Estaba acostada en mi cama pero no podía dormir, hice lo que suelo hacer para relajarme escribir me levante encendí mi laptop puse música y empecé a escribir:

No puedo dormir no dejó de pensar en este viaje que me espera haya no conocemos a nadie, gracias a Dios mi mamá pudo convencer a los papas de Vianey de dejarla ir con nosotros claro que nosotras tuvimos que montar el teatro juntas de que nos dejaríamos morir de hambre y no podríamos vivir la una sin la otra, eran tantos años hacíamos todo juntas somos tan parecidas somos como gemelas y no solo en el parecido físico ella siempre estaba cuando sentía que moría cuando me sentía tan sola cuando lloraba, la quiero tanto.

Recuerdo todo como la llegue a conocer, mis papas se separaron cuando tenía 6 años mi mamá decidió ir a vivir al sur de México, cuando entre en la primaria ella fue la primera niña que me habló somos inseparables desde entonces me he mudado mucho de casa en esos años casi cada año o cada dos años pero siempre Vianey se cambiaba de escuela a donde yo me cambiara no le importaba cuanto camino debía hacer, y pensar que mañana se irá conmigo no se que haría sin ella. Claro gracias a mi mamá (nótese el sarcasmo) que le ofrecieron un trabajo para hacer un nuevo edificio, ella es Ingeniera y tiene mucha fortuna mis abuelos le dejaron una gran herencia no se cuanto en total pero era mucho, pero le gustaba trabajar y no lo pensó dos veces así que a mudarnos de nuevo esta vez será a Estados Unidos en un lugar llamado Forks, gracias a que nosotras fuimos a cursos de ingles lo manejamos perfecto, en Forks según lo que investigué llueve mucho y hace frío bueno esa idea me gusta no me gusta ni el sol ni la playa, viviremos en una casa muy bonita y grande que mi mamá busco para las tres. Me hace sentir muy bien saber que Vianey me acompañara ya que estoy muy enojada con mi mamá por hacer que me mude una vez más este juego me estaba cansando.

Ya me sentía mejor apague mi laptop y me acosté cerré los ojos y enseguida me quede dormida.

-Levántate ya vamos hay muchas cosas que hacer, te traje café está sobre el tocador -decía mi mamá mientras me destapaba y al mismo tiempo señalaba una caja cerca de la ventana - anda Janey no seas floja que los papas de Janey la traerán en un par de horas antes de irse a trabajar-luego salió de mi habitación.

Me estire parpadee un par de veces me quede recostada y al fin me senté y me quede viendo el sol pasar a través de las cortina de mi cuarto y me destape fui al baño y al salir tome el café que estaba en mi escritorio me acerque a la ventana abrí la cortina me quede mirando y pensando que todo estaría bien, parecía ser un día muy normal el sol brillaba como cada día, no parecía tormentoso como pensé que sería de hecho era un lindo verano termine mi café y tome mis cosas las que quedaban por empacar solo cosas personales ya que mi mamá había mandado todo por paquetería solo dejó los muebles de los cuales la nueva dueña de la casa dispondría a su antojo, después me metí a bañar saque unas botas café y unos jeans con una t-shirt blanca muy sencilla sobre esta un chaleco café con toques en dorado un collar largo pulseras y me alacié mi cabello café costaba mucho trabajo lo tenía muy largo hasta pasando la mitad de la espalda me maquille y después me mire al espejo, mire que todo estuviera guardado en mi maleta y me dirigí a la entrada puse la maleta en la puerta y me senté en los escalones de la entrada a escuchar música en mi I-pod cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la música.

Escuche el claxon de un carro sonar y vi que era el coche del papá de Vianey y camine hacia el carro que ya estaba aparcado en la calle.

-Buenos días señor y señora Urquidez - dije mientras ellos bajaban.

Vianey bajo de prisa y nos abrazamos- hola ¿lista?-pregunto mi mejor amiga.

-Lista- le conteste mientras nos soltábamos.

-Buenos días linda- me saludó la señora Sandra mientras me abrazaba.

-Hola pequeña- me dijo el señor Guillermo mientras me saludaba con la mano.

Mi mamá salió de la casa.

-Hola Sandra hola Guillermo- dijo mientras saludaba a la señora Sandra de beso.

-Hola Laura- contesto la mamá de Vianey.

-Hola buenos días ya les trajimos a esta niña- saludo el señor Guillermo mientras miraba a Vianey a mi lado y abrazaba a mi mamá.

Vianey y yo nos tomamos de las manos mientras escuchábamos lo que decían.

-La cuidare muchas gracias por dejarla venir saben lo que esto significa para ellas esto- dijo mi mamá.

-Gracias a ti sabemos que está en buenas manos cualquier cosa y si hace algo hablamos y mandamos por ella- aclaro la señora.

-Claro aunque no creo que sea necesario en tantos años jamás a sucedido nada.

-Aun así-dijo el papá de Vianey luego sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su pantalón le extendió el sobre a mi mamá- es dinero para gastos de Vianey.

-No es necesario...

-Tómalo por favor- interrumpió el señor moviendo el sobre- dales si necesitan comprar algo o dáselos por semana.

-Está bien -mi mamá tomo el sobre.

-Es para las dos.

-No como creen...

-Dales a las dos por favor- le interrumpió el señor con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno muchas gracias.

-De nada es como otra hija para mí.

-Muchas gracias señor Guillermo- le dije y le sonreí.

-De nada Janey.

El papá de Vianey sacó las maletas de la cajuela y nosotras las deslizamos hacia la banqueta ya que mi mamá y la Señora Sandra habían mandado sus cosas por paquetería junto a las nuestras.

-Gracias extrañare su comida-me reí y abrase a la señora Sandra y le di un beso en su mejilla.

-Y yo extrañare verlas jugar en la casa- me beso en la frente y camine a lado de Vianey.

-Cuídate Sandra cuídala ya sé que no es necesario decirlo confió en ti-dijo la mamá de Vianey.

-La cuidare y te llamare seguido- se abrazaron las dos, tenían muy buena amistad desde que nosotras éramos amigas.

-Adiós señor gracias por todo- le dije al papá se Vianey y lo abrase.

-De nada-y me abrazó.

Camino mi mamá hacia el papá de Vianey lo abrazó-Adiós cuídense les hablo al llegar.

-Claro igual buen viaje adiós.

Caminamos a la banqueta y les dimos un poco de privacidad a Vianey y a sus papas.

-Adiós papi te quiero mucho eres el mejor.

-Te extrañare princesa cuídate mucho y cuidado con los novios- la miro haciendo teatralmente una carita de celos que conocíamos la perfección la abrazo y la beso en la frente.

Luego subió al auto.

-Mami gracias te amo no quiero que llores eh? estaré bien no te preocupes-dijo Vianey.

-Hija te quiero mucho te extrañare háblame cuando llegues y cada vez que desees- dijo la señora mientras derramaban lagrimas las dos traicionando, luego la abrazo largo tiempo la beso en la frente y en cada mejilla, limpió las lagrimas a Vianey y luego se las limpio ella.

-Así lo hare te adoro cuida a papá.

-Si no te preocupes el estará bien te amo mi niña.

-Yo a ti mami.

Se abrazaron y le di un beso en la mejilla Viany y se alejaron, Vianey se reunió con nosotras en la banqueta y la señora subió al auto.

-ADIOS!- gritamos las tres y despedimos con la mano.

-Adiós - respondieron se despidieron con la mano y los vimos alejarse.

Pusimos todas las maletas en el porche junto las nuestras, mi mamá a lo lejos le daba las llaves a la nueva dueña y nosotras estábamos en los escalones compartiendo mi I-pod escuchando música.

Vimos llegar la camioneta de aeropuerto mientras el chofer subía todo mire mi casa una vez mas y nos abrazamos V y yo. Subimos al llegar al aeropuerto después de registrar las maletas nos sentábamos en la sala mi mamá leí una revista nosotras hablábamos de como decoraríamos todo.

Abordamos en el avión ninguna de las dos se nos daba eso de dormir en aviones pensamos en la incomodidad siempre, así que escuchamos música pasaron horas aterrizo, las dos moríamos de miedo nos tomamos de la mano y bajamos del avión con el mismo pie tomamos nuestras maletas y miramos a la gente con atención subimos al taxi y condujo mucho tiempo mientras nosotras platicábamos de los actores y de una película que saldría pronto.

-Niñas ya casi llegamos es aquí- señalo la casa y vimos con atención era blanca con patio delantero cuatro escalones una puerta de cristal grandes ventanas era de dos niveles y tenía un garaje como para dos autos la casa estaba alejada de las demás casas eso me gustaba.

Bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la casa examinándola el chofer pasó las maletas en la puerta y mi mamá abrió la puerta entramos y vimos una linda sala vacía llena de cajas, había chimenea y del otro lado una estancia llena mas cajas después más adentro una cocina grande, dos puertas V y yo abrimos una era un armario y después la otra un baño la alfombre era beige y el barandal de metal de madera pulida subimos.

-Elijan el que les guste- grito mi mamá desde abajo.

-Si- gritamos a la vez.

Abrimos una puerta daba hacia atrás y tenía una ventana y baño propio en medio una cama no me gusto ni a Vianey.

Dos puertas al frente de ese estaban juntas lo abrí era grande y tenía dos ventanas grandes y baño y closet y la cama.

-Este quiero- dije y mire a V.

-Si es muy tu estilo- me sonrió.

Salimos y abrimos el de alado a V se le ilumino el rostro conocía esa cara de fascinación.

-Es perfecto- mira- y abrió la puerta del baño y despúes la del closet- Y mira mi cama- se sento en ella.

-Si es muy tu estilo- nos reímos cuando repetí sus mismas palabras.

-Espero que ya estén los botes de pintura aquí por que nos falta darles color además por eso en parte vino hasta acá hace unas semanas- puse cara de enfado.

-Ya háblale llevan mucho enojadas, además aquí estoy yo que puede salir mal.

-Todo además yo ni quería venir así que por favor ya no hablemos de esto.

-Ok como quieras amiga- se resigno.

-¿Vamos a ver si encontramos los botes de pintura?-me preguntó, sabía bien como levantarme el ánimo.

-Vamos- dije mientras salíamos se la habitación.

Bajamos casi corriendo las escaleras debía hablar con mi mamá no querías pero debía además de que ella nos había esperado para comprar los muebles de la casa lo único que compro fueron las camas.

Al llegar me pare detrás de ella- ¿mamá compraste la pintura?

Ella me miro con ternura- si esta en el garaje junto con lo que necesitaran-Hablaba como si nada me sentí mal por no hablarle antes pero ella me hiso mudarme de nuevo pero porque me sentía mal entonces.

-Gracias- le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias señora- dijo Vianey mientras sonreía.

-Vamos V- y arrastre a Vianey hasta la puerta que daba a la cochera desde la sala.

Entramos y vimos dos botes de pintura era mucha apenas y juntas podríamos con un bote

¿Y el otro qué? serian dos vuelas.

-Dos vueltas- dijimos a la vez y nos reímos.

-Siempre juntas- dije.

-Anda ayúdame- me dijo V haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Está bien- puse las manos por debajo del bote mientras ella las por la parte de arriba y del costado.

-A la cuenta de tres- dijo- una, dos, tres- y las dos cargamos empezamos a movernos vigilando no tropezar con nada hasta llegar al pasillo de los cuartos y bajamos por el otro cuando los dos estaban arriba terminamos de subir las cosas para pintar y al terminar chocamos las manos.

Nos cambiamos con ropa un poco más usada y luego volvimos al pasillo y abrimos los botes bien era los tonos que pedimos los dos rosas pero diferente tonalidad el de ella era pálido y el mío mas pastel más fuerte, los cerramos y los movimos a cada cuarto entre las dos.

-Empezamos con el tuyo V- le sonreí.

-Está bien.

Caminamos a su cuarto y conecto su I-pood a una bocinas puso música movida ,empezamos a cantar y bailar mientras pintábamos cada una pared a veces la molestaba y metía su dedo en pintura y me correteaba por el cuarto hasta mancharme y luego yo a ella y nos dábamos paz y seguíamos cuando terminamos rápidamente, mi mamá había comprado extensiones para los rodillos y eso nos ahorro tener que subirnos a escaleras y muchas bajadas, al terminar fuimos al mío y lo pintamos teníamos sed y bajamos para ver si había algo de tomar al llegar vi a mi mama de espaldas acomodando cajas según lo que contenían.

-Señora ¿hay algo de tomar? tenemos sed-pregunto Vianey.

Mi mamá se volteó- No nada- nos miro llenas de pintura recorriéndonos con la mirada y sonrió- pero debemos ir por los muebles y comida por qué no van a bañarse y cambiarse y vamos por ello anden que no tarda en bajar el sol.

Corrimos a la puerta y arrastramos las maletas arriba elegimos ropa que ponernos mientras nos ayudábamos una a la otra a elegir bien y después nos bañamos y cambiamos. Toque la puerta de la habitación de Vianey parecía que hablaba.

-Adelante- contesto abrí la puerta y vi que se acercaba de nuevo el celular a la cara- si estoy bien iremos a comprar muebles hiso una pausa- si mamá mañana hablamos te quiero salúdame a papá bey -le mando un beso y colgó.

-Hay ya vámonos J anda muero de hambre.

Le sonrei - vamonos.

Bajamos y vi que mi mamá despedía a un señor que raro.

Al voltear nos miro- que lindas se ven vamos que rente un auto por unos días.

Salimos de la casa y llegamos a un restaurant muy lindo y con muebles clásicos era lindo entramos nos sentamos y mi mamá se pasó a hablar por celular no era raro siempre lo hacía.

Miramos al rededor a ver si veíamos chicos guapos pero a decir verdad no había muchos así que platicábamos de la casa y de que queríamos un auto al salir vi pasar en un auto un volvo un chico guapo apreté la mano de V y ella me la apretó esto quería decir que si lo vio solo fueron segundos ya que paso muy rápido.

-Que guapo era y que carro- dijo sin poder contenerse.

-Lo sé qué carita espero haya más por aquí empieza a gustarme el pueblo- dije era verdad me gustaba un poco.

Subimos al auto y condujo mucho tiempo hasta llegar a otro pueblo mientras V y yo cantábamos a todo volumen con la radio y reíamos. Al llegar bajamos miramos sillones, comedores todo y luego elegimos un sala muy linda blanca con cojines grandes una mesa de centro de madera pulida y luego un comedor de cristal con sillas de madera y mi mamá muebles para la sala y para su cuarto y la cocina y Vianey y yo para nuestros cuartos estábamos felices elegimos tocadores similares pero el mío era más claro y menos espacioso y un buro para mis libros y un sillón pequeño en rosa para mi cuarto ella eligió un buro sabia sus gustos era sencilla y luego miro un sillón muy cómodo en blanco y una mesita en tono morado aseguró que ella quería pagar lo suyo pero mi mamá no la dejó dijo la dirección de la casa para que llevaran los muebles ahí. Fuimos a una tienda de electrodomésticos y compro la lavadora cosas para la cocina nada que nos importara pero dábamos nuestra opinión por algo se espero. Luego visitamos tiendas para comprar cortinas y para los cuartos y cosas que mi mamá veía y le gustaban nosotras estábamos encantadas nos gustaba comprar cosas vi un velo para mi cama en rosa con destellos morados y era largo enseguida lo compre y después fuimos al súper y compramos comida y champo y cosas para los baños y la cocina.

Manejo de regreso y caía el sol nosotras platicábamos sobre si la pintura ya se abría secado como acomodaríamos todo y después decidí que mi mamá merecía que le hablara de nuevo y así lo haría al llegar vimos estacionados los camiones bajando las cosas enseguida bajamos y mi mamá les decía donde podrían poner todo según lo que correspondía ellos se fueron y sacamos todo de la cajuela y metimos comenzamos a poner todo en orden duramos acomodando casi toda la madrugada hasta como por las 10 de la mañana todo estaba en orden sala cocina comedor y cuartos éramos rápidas y entre las tres quedo grandiosa mi nos dimos un baño y V quiso dormir conmigo dormimos hasta muy tarde.

A las 7 de la tarde me levante y fui al baño levante a V y tendí la cama mientras ella estaba en el baño al salir bajamos a desayunar y vimos que mi mamá no estaba decía que fue a ver el lugar con el que trabajaría nos arreglamos me puse unos jeans botas comosas moradas una linda blusa moradita con encaje en el cuello y un torerito en negro y accesorios me puse mousse y entro V a mi habitación con tennis y unos jeans y un suéter en blanco con una blusa azul cielo y su pelo como el mío nos sonreímos y nos maquillamos juntas.

No sabíamos a donde ir no conocíamos por aquí, así que salimos a caminar a conocer los alrededor y si se podía coquetear caminamos por la calle haciendo bromas estaba muy nublado me encantaba al ver que no había carros empezamos a darnos empujoncitos sobre la calle bromeando al último caminamos no sé de donde salió ese enorme jeep y las dos gritamos eufóricas muy asustadas se paró de golpe a centímetros de nosotras.

No dejamos de gritar hasta que tome aire y escuche sollozar a V -Por qué no se fijan pudieron matarnos que están ciegos- grite desesperada mientras apretaba con cariño la mano de mi amiga y al callarme unas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos y mire a V ella estaba llorado la abrase y vi como unos hombres grandes bajaban del carro mire y era el chico que vi pasa afuera de restaurant era más guapo de frete y tenía un pelo cobrizo de ensueño y el otro también lo era pelo negro y grandes músculos se le notaban bajo su camisa.

-Discúlpanos, no las vimos, veníamos muy rápido lo lamentamos mucho- dijo el cobrizo un poco preocupado pero calmado.

-Pero ustedes también venían por la calle ¿están bien?- se justifico el grande y nos miro preocupado.

-Si-conteste ya que V no podía articular palabra mientras ellos se acercaban un poco más ya que no se habían movido de donde estaban.

-¿Podemos llevarlas a tomar algo? tu amiga se ve pálida- preguntó el cobrizo mientras miraba a V que luchaba por no llorar mas.

-Si creo que lo necesita- asegure al verla mientras veía que trataba de componerse y yo me seque las lágrimas un poco más calmada

-Suban aquí cerca hay un restaurant yo soy Edward Cullen y el es mi hermano Emmett Cullen- así que ese era el nombre del guapo de cabello cobrizo me gusto su nombre y su hermano era muy guapo debían de ser hermanos aunque no se parecían en los rasgos más que en lo pálido que son.

-Me llamo Janey y ella es mi mejor amiga Vianey.

-Un gusto dijo Emmett- que miraba a V.

-Vengan- nos señalo la puerta de Jeep Edward.

Caminamos y vi el jeep era enorme ¿como nos subiríamos?

-¿Me permites?-me pregunto Edward mientras que hacía señas de tomar mi cintura y subirme lo dude pero que otra opción había asentí y me subió sin esfuerzo vi que Emmett ya se había subido y esperaba a que subiéramos todos mientras encendía el Jeep.

-Gracias-dije mientras me recorría para que subiera a V.

La subió y abordó con un pequeño saltó.

**Gracias por leer espero me dejen su opinión ya lo sé el capitulo es aburrido pero es para que entiendan la relación de Vianey y Janey y cómo piensa ella se pondrá mucho mejor si les gusta díganme y si no bueno no me digan nada porque me deprimo es broma besos.**


	2. Nuevos conocidos

**Nuevos conocidos**

Emmett arrancó, manejaba muy rápido pero no me preocupaba eso en si solo como se sentía Vianey la mire y vi como se limpiaba sus mejillas y respiraba más calmada sabia que se sentía bien que ahora estaría pensando si se le había corrido el maquillaje le apreté la mano dos veces era una señal de no, gracias a dios compramos maquillaje aprueba de agua por que como nos informamos que llovía mucho y nosotras no andaríamos con maquillaje corrido, en este caso ayudo a que sus lagrimas no lo corrieran.

Ella apretó mi mano así no comunicábamos y me sonrió eso solo significaba una cosa le gusto uno de ellos cual seria y en eso voltio a ver al frente de lado izquierdo bien le gustaba Emmett como negarlo era guapo ellos eran callados no hablaron ni un poco en lo que manejaban solo nos veían de repente por el espejo retrovisor.

Emmett manejó lo considerado ya que por donde vivía no había muchas casas ni tiendas llegamos a una cafetería y Emmett se estacionó con facilidad para el carro que tenía Edward se bajo y Emmett también y camino hacia el lado del acompañante y Edward bajo con cuidado a V y después a mi cuando me tomó de la cintura nuestras miradas se conectaron me perdí en sus ojos caramelo no existía nada mas no podía oír nada cuando toque el piso fue que racione.

-Gracias-y le sonreí.

-Vamos- apresuro Emmett y miró a Vianey y sonrió-te ves mejor.

-Lo estoy- respondió vi y yo pude ver claramente que escondía con esas palabras.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería Emmett se adelantó y abrió la puerta entró V y después yo, Edward y Emmett.

-Gracias- dijimos al unisonó V y yo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de una ventana no me gustaba mucho las mesas del centro me senté y para mi sorpresa V no se sentó a mi lado ella fue a sentarse en una silla enfrente mío eso era más que claro no era la primera vez que veía ese comportamiento en ella, simplemente se quería sentar juntó a Emmett o eso esperaba eso era cuestión de donde se sentaran ellos, para la alegría de ella y mía por consecuente Emmett se sentó a su lado y no era solo feliz porque ella estaba feliz si no porque Edward era muy guapo y ahora ese perfecto hombre estaba a mi lado aunque aun no los conocía esperaba hacerlo.

-¿Y qué quieren comer?- preguntó Edward mientras me miraba y sonreía, a que hermosa sonrisa no cambia duda de que era hermoso.

-No lo sé- respondí- nos acabamos de mudar y es la primera vez que venimos a este lugar- él se sorprendió que no conocía a la gente de este lugar era un pueblo chico.

-A tal vez es la razón por la que no las habíamos visto- agrego Emmett- aunque bueno nosotros tampoco llevamos mucho aquí solo como tres semanas- y sonrió me di cuenta de que el parecía ser muy alegre siempre sonreía.

-Bueno mínimo no somos los únicos que se acaban de mudar-dijo V en todo despreocupado.

-¿Y de donde vienen?- preguntó Edward.

-Del sur de México- no especifique no sabía si sabrían de que parte les hablaba.

-Oh nosotros venimos de Canadá.

-Debe ser un lugar hermoso lleno de bosques-aseguro mi amiga.

- Si lo es nos agregaba pero papá creyó que era hora de un cambio- dijo Emmett imitando la voz de un adulto mayor mientras nosotras reíamos y ellos se unieron a nuestras risas.

Nos interrumpió una señora de edad con una libreta y un lápiz y entregándonos a cada uno un menú - hola ¿en qué les puedo servir?- dijo sonriente.

-Nos puede traer por favor 4 coca-colas mientras elegimos que comeremos- dijo muy seguro Edward.

-Si en un segundo vuelvo- y se alejo la señora-

Todos abrimos el menú no tenía nada de hambre la verdad debería decirlo pero que pena bueno pena de que me reprendí- No tengo mucha hambre- dije mientras alzaba la vista.

-¿No te gustó nada de lo que viene en el menú?- preguntó Emmett.

-No es eso- me apresure a decir- es que no tengo mucho apetito.

-Por favor come algo- dijo Edward, voltee a verlo su mirada era de suplica que podía decir acaso alguien se podía resistir.

-Está bien-dije con un susurro y fije mi mirada en el menú bueno que podía elegir si no tenía hambre estaría bien espagueti supongo.

La señora regreso con las bebidas y las coloco enfrente de cada uno mientras decíamos gracias.

-¿Ya decidieron que van a comer?- pegunto.

-Si claro- respondió Emmett y voltio a ver a Vianey pidiéndole con una mirada que dijera su pedido.

-Un espagueti a la boloñesa por favor-respondió, la señora anoto. Como no me sorprendía su pedido siempre pensábamos tan similar mi amiga y yo por algo éramos así como gemelas la señora me miró.

-Un espagueti a la boloñesa por favor- respondí ella anoto rápido y miro a Edward se veía hermoso cada vez que lo miraba.

-Pizza por favor.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa doble con queso y también una orden de papas fritas extra por favor- dijo Emmett de golpe se veía que Tania gusto por la comida a pesar de ser musculoso de seguro era ahí donde paraba tanta comida.

La señora apunto- ¿se les ofrece algo más?

-No eso es todo por el momento gracias-dijo Edward, la señora se alejo rápidamente.

-¿Y qué edad tienen?-pregunto con curiosidad Emmett.

-Diecisiete- respondió Vianey que miraba fijamente a los ojos a Emmett-¿y ustedes?

-Yo tengo 18 y Edward la misma edad que ustedes-respondió Emmett sonriendo- ¿son gemelas?- pregunto mirando a Vianey y luego a mi varias veces.

-No- respondí con una sonrisa no era la primera vez que preguntaban.

-¿primas?-agregó aun curioso.

-No- dijo V.

-¿Entonces? se parecen mucho-dijo dándose por vencido mientras Edward reía por lo bajo.

-Solo mejores amigas solo eso aunque más que amigas casi hermanas- respondí.

-Así que sus padres se mudaron aquí apenas y ustedes deben estar felices de poder seguir juntas- dijo Edward como haciendo conclusiones pero las cosas no eran así.

-No en realidad no mi mamá se mudo, y rogamos - en ese momento mire a V y recordé lo que dijimos para que la dejaran venir era gracioso-para que a Vianey la dejaran venir dije con nosotras.

-¡Oh vaya!- exclamó Edward muy divertido.

-Si lo se será una pesadilla aguantarla diario- dijo juguetonamente V mientras se reía y los tres nos uníamos a ella.

La mesera trajo la comida le dimos las gracias y se retiró.

-¿Son solo ustedes dos y sus papas?- preguntó Vianey como tratando de averiguar lo cual me alegraba yo deseaba saber también.

-Bueno y mi hermana Alice esa monstruito- dijo Emmett mientras enfatizaba la última palabra y reía nos reímos con él y seguíamos comiendo.

-Les caerá bien -agrego Edward.

-Esperamos conocerla pronto- dije.

-¿Y por donde viven?- pregunto Emmett.

-A unos metros de donde nos vieron cerca del bosque, es una casa blanca de dos pisos- conteste con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros vivimos en las afueras.

Me di cuenta que estaba muy llena y ellos ya habían terminado y la mesera vino y retiro los platos y pregunto si se nos ofrecía algo pero respondimos que no y Emmett pidió la cuenta.

-Y tienen novio- pregunto Emmett.

-NO- respondimos Vianey y yo a la vez.

-A eso es my bueno- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Emmett y guiñándole un ojo V y ella se puso roja de nervios.

La mesera entrego la cuenta y Emmett pago.

-Gracias- dije.

-Gracias chicos- dijo V.

-De nada era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer- agrego Edward.

-Un placer hermosas- dijo Emmett parándose y extendiéndole la mano a Vianey y ella son dudar la tomo y Edward se paro me tendió su mano y sentí de nuevo su suave piel la tome y la solté cuando me puse de pie no quería que pensaría mal de mí de ninguna manera salimos esta vez Edward sostuvo la puerta. Emmett ayudo a subir a V de su lado y le sonrió. Edward tomo mi cintura sentí como sus manos delicadas en mi como si temiera romperme no podía concentrarme en nada cuando me tocaba ni escuchaba nada debía concentrarme le agradecí y en cuanto subió se arranco Emmett. Se dirigió hacia donde vivíamos y encontró la casa como si supiera donde era me sorprendió.

-Espero pronto verlas de nuevo- dijo Emmett mientras bajaba a V con mucha delicadeza.

-Gracias espero pronto verlos- dijo mientras la colocaba en el suelo cuando volví a ver Edward estaba parado y me tomo en sus brazos y sentí el cielo y la luna y me perdí en esos ojos hermosos, me puso en el suelo y no me soltaba y estaba perdida por favor que no tenga novia, por favor; rogué mentalmente.

Cuando me soltó me tomo unos segundos componerme-Gracias Edward-dije muy bajo.

-De nada -y me dio un tierno beso en mi mejilla o Dios me querías volver loca, sonreí como respuesta.

Camine a la banqueta y me puse a lado de ella y la tome de la mano mientras ellos subían le apreté la mano y ella apretó la mía genial las dos nos gustaban y ellos eran hermanos era perfecto, ellos voltearon cuando estaban arriba.

-Gracias por él la comida-dije.

-Muchas gracias por todo-agrego V y le sonrió mas aun a Emmett.

-De nada fue un placer-dijo Emmett.

-Nos vemos.

-Adiós- dijo Edward.

-Adiós preciosas-dijo Emmett y arranco alejándose a toda máquina.

Cuando los vimos lejos ella voltio me miro y casi me grito- me dio un beso en la mejilla-grandioso se notaba que eran hermanos era genial.

-A mi también Edward aunque no sé si tenga novia espero y no.

-Lo sé supongo que Emmett no tiene por qué se mostro muy coqueto, a menos que sea así de descarado- dijo mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía al pensar en tal hecho.

-No no parece que tenga- dije no parecía y no quería que mi amiga estuviera triste cuando lo dije ella sonrió- pero Edward ya ves es más serio y tal vez dejo una en Canadá.

-Espero y no por que se verían lindos juntos.

-Si rogo por qué no entremos igual y ya llegó mi mamá.

Entramos a la casa y nada así que subimos a mi habitación y abrí mi laptop y puse música empezamos hacer suposiciones, no podíamos dejar de hacerlas queríamos saber más de ellos en especial yo, quería saber si Edward tenia novia y si la tenía que tanto la amaba.

Empezó a oscurecer y nos metimos a bañar al salir de ponerme mi pijama oí que tocaban.

-Adelante.

-Ya estoy tengo sed bajemos por algo- dijo V que aun seguía en el marco de la puerta.

-Si bajemos- me dirigí a la puerta y bajamos.

-¿Que quieres tomar?-preguntó abriendo la puerta del refrigerador mientras yo sacaba de uno de los estantes de arriba dos vasos.

-Jugo de naranja por favor-respondí.

-Bien yo también quiero jugo-agrego y lo saco y lo sirvió en los vasos y lo volvió a meter al refrigerador.

-Vamos a la sala a esperar mi mamá quiero preguntar si los conoce y en qué escuela piensa meternos.

-Está bien me parece bien aunque no creo que sepa mucho de los Cullen o bueno quien sabe.

Caminamos a la sala y nos sentamos acurrucadas en el sillón.

-¿Que quieres hacer mañana?-pregunto V muy alegre que tramaba.

-No lo sé, ¿salir explorar más?- dije dudando no conocía este pueblo como para saber que podía hacer parecía tan pequeño y aun así no conocía mas que el supermercado y esa linda cafetería.

-¿Hay de nuevo? no y no parece que te volviste más aburrida con el cambio.

-Vianey déjate de tus chistes, no conocemos como para saber a dónde ir.

-Ya lo sé pero no me gusta estar quieta lo sabes le preguntaremos a tu mamá que contiene este pueblo.

-¿Sabes? necesitamos un carro aquí no hay taxis y como mamá rento un carro tiene como moverse y nosotras ¿qué?

-No crees que un carro es demasiado

-No claro que no, nos mudamos porque ella quiso, claro que estás conmigo y eso es genial pero mínimo que me recompense con un carro.

-Como digas Janey - asi o mas avión sabía que no me llevaría la contra pero no me apoyaría simplemente se mantendría al margen.

-Le diré haber que me dice solo eso- reconocí.

-No te conozco amiga y si no te dan lo que pides te pones insoportable-odiaba que me conociera tan bien en eso se abrió la puerta era mi mamá al fin ya era hora.

Entro y dejo sus cosas en la mesa y vio a la sala aun tenía una bolsa de plástico en su mano con el nombre de alguna boutique que no conocía en rosa.

-Buenas noches señora Laura ¿Cómo le fue?-saludo Vianey

-Hola mami- use un tono de niña

-Buenas noches niñas, bien Vianey ¿y ustedes que hicieron? no creo que se hayan quedado encerradas- pregunto mientras caminaba hacia nosotras- les traje algo- abrió la bolsa y saco unos gloss y pulseras de la bolsa y después los metió de nuevo

-Gracias mami- dije y ella me entrego la bolsa

-Gracias no debió molestarse- agrego V

-De nada y no es ninguna molestia repártanselos como deseen y que me dirán que hicieron

-Pues salimos a caminar mami aquí cerca conocimos a unos muchachos se apellidan Cullen la pasamos bien-espero que los conozca y me dé información

-¿Cullen? no creo conocerlos aun que bueno que la pasaron bien

-Así es mami, oye yo quería pedirte un favor necesitamos un carro aquí no he visto ni un taxi cerca como iremos a la escuela y nos moveremos- dije suplicante.

-Lo sé ya había pensado en eso así que pronto iremos a la agencia por su carro y el mío.

-Hay gracias mami eres súper te adoro- dije hincándome en el sillón y dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y vi como V sonreía.

-De nada hija.

-Señora queríamos también saber que hay por aquí para conocer o salir- decía V mientras mi mamá caminaba y se sentaba en otro sillón.

-Pues aquí no mucho hay algunas tiendas de ropa, una estética, cafeterías, restaurants, un bar para jóvenes, un cine y un lugar donde venden películas, heladerías, tiendas de libros y de discos creo que eso es todo que yo haya visto para salir lo demás son cosas que no son de su agrado

-Vaya si es un lugar chico pero no importa ya hallaremos que hacer- dijo V tan entusiasmada.

-Eso es pero bueno niñas me iré a bañar y a dormir vengo muerta descansen- finalizo mi mamá.

-Buenas noches que descanse- dijo V

-Descansa mami

Ella subió, si grite eee estaba celebrando por lo del auto V solo sonreía no.

-Hay no es genial tendremos carro Vianey.

-Lo sé siempre te sales con la tuya.

-No tu misma lo oíste ya lo tenía pensado-abrí la bolsa y vi mi mamá tenia buen gusto a decir verdad y casi todo era rosa como nos gustaba ese color a V y a mí.

-Que linda pulsera me encanta- dijo V

-Quédatela

-Ok pero si la quieres usar me dices ya sabes lo que es mío es tuyo- dijo siempre había sido a si nos prestábamos ropa zapatos y muchas cosas.

-Lo sé hay mira qué lindo anillo- dije mientras veía un anillo con una piedra enforna de corazón rosa.

-Es hermoso póntelo vamos- me quedaba perfecto- te queda perfecto espera que tu mamá e lo vea.

Seguimos repartiendo accesorios y después subimos a dormir me despedí de un abrazo de ella y entre a mi cuarto puse todo en mi tocador y escuchaba bajito como hablaba Vianey con su mamá y decía que estaba bien y feliz deje de escuchar no era de buena educación aunque ella me lo contaría mañana. Me acosté y me tape me gire hacia la ventana y veía car la lluvia por la ventana era hermoso me fascinaba ojala hubiera podido saber si Edward tenia novia es tan guapo se que existe porque V lo vio pero es tan guapo que bien podría ser un ángel o me ¿volví loca? no creo el existe pero mi Dios que hombre tan perfecto me gusta eso lo sé esos ojos esa boca hay Janey no te hagas ilusiones ya deja de pensar en él y trata de dormir.

**Gracias a las chicas que leen mi fic, soy nueva en esto y pienso mucho las cosas lo que hace que no suba seguido lo lamento jajaja bueno chicas gracias a Nelly k la adoro a Nelly (Esme) por apoyarme tanto y a Rochii! escribe una novela en su metro esta buenísima les mando besos y espero que me digan que les parece.**


	3. Día de pelis

**Día de pelis**

Me sumí en un sueño profundo más que sueño pesadilla recordé a mi ex novio siempre haciéndome sufrir incluso en sueños ere un maldito me hacía daño pensar en el incluso en sueños; me desperté cuando sentí que algo me movía voltio y la vi era Vianey estaba un poco seria para ser ella.

-¿Oye qué soñabas te movías mucho?-pregunto

-Estaba soñando a Ricardo- era verdad aunque no quería decirlo, pero ella lo sabía todo pero sabía que le agarraría más coraje.

-Ese otra vez siempre el amiga por favor no pienses en ese canalla no lo vale- dijo enojada y triste por mí.

-Lo sé no fue consiente pero ya dejémonos de malos momentos ¿que hora es?- pregunte

-Como las doce del día, tu mama se fue a trabajar ya me fije- respondió

-Está bien ¿que haremos hoy?- pregunte

-¿Que te parece si nos vamos a ver tiendas y a tomar un café?

-Perfecto Vianey - dije muy sonriente pero sin ganas recordé a ese menso de Ricardo

-Vamos a bañarnos o ¿quieres desayunar?-pregunto V

-No arreglémonos ya mejor no tengo hambre aun

-Está bien que me aconsejas ponerme- dijo sonriéndome

-Que tal si nos ponemos unos jeans y las playeras que tenemos iguales con los accesorios de ayer- dije pensando cómo se vería el conjunto.

-Me encanta la idea vamos- salió del cuarto rápidamente y tendí mi cama lo mejor posible casi perfecta, tome mi ropa y la puse sobre la cama y me metí a bañar me cambia cuando estaba viendo que zapatos toco Vianey.

-Entra- estaba mirándolos y no me decidía aun y sentí que V miraba a mi lado también.

-Que opinas estos tacones no se ve que llueva- dijo tomando los zapatos.

-Lo sé pero aun no sabemos si encontraremos taxis y amo a mis pies como para quedarme sin ellos- y me reí y V empezó a reír

-Cierto-dijo entre risas

-Que tal las botas blancas de planta plana son cómodas combinaran perfecto con el rosa de la playera- dije mientras buscaba con la mirada hasta que las vi y las tome.

-Excelente me encantan esas botas- dijo mientras metía las bota en mis pies estábamos haciendo bromas mientras nos maquillábamos y nos poníamos mousse en el cabello acomodándolo bien que se viera lindo cuando ahora eran accesorios e puse el anillo que me regalo mi mama combinaba perfecto y una cadena que me dio mi papá cuando era niña era de plata y ya listas tome mis cosas y las puse dentro de mi bolso blanco y bajamos las escaleras y salimos.

-Espero haya taxi por favor no quiero caminar- decía V mientras ponía cara de perrito triste

-No creo pero esperemos y si- le conteste caminamos mientras hablábamos de los chicos de ayer eran lindos como de ensueño llegamos después de rato al fin a una estética y nos pusimos las uñas nos quedaron muy bien y caminamos a renta películas y para hacernos miembros.

-¿Qué tal está?- decía V mientras me mostraba la portada de una peli de miedo.

-Parece interesante mira aquí hay una de drama- dije mientras veía en la portada el nombre y la tomo.

-Vanidad- pues no se ve así como muy buena pero llevémosla caminamos al mostrador y salimos en eso vi de lejos caminar a Edward era el más guapo aun.

-Mira ¿no es Edward?- dije mientras le señalaba con la mirada.

-Si es ¿vendrá Emmett con él?-pregunto mientras buscaba con la mirada

-No lo veo- dije aun estábamos paradas delante de la tienda- vamos a la heladería-

-Está bien- dijo resignada.

Caminamos un par de locales y compramos un bote de helado sabor arcoíris nuestro favorito escuchaba el resumen de Vianey que no vio Emmett y demás hasta que dijo- Ya los veremos luego.

-Esperemos no sabes este es un pueblo pequeño no sabemos si les gusta salir- le recordé.

-Hay pesimista- y rio y salimos buscando un taxi y nada en un par de segundos pasó Emmett se paro delante de nosotras arrodillándose y V apretó mi mano.

-¿Las puedo ayudar bonitas?- pregunto en tono coqueto.

- En realidad esperamos un taxi- conteste mientras el bajaba del auto.

-Las puedo llevar yo a donde deseen- dijo mientras llegaba a nosotras.

-Hola Vianey- dijo besándole la mejilla.

-Hola - saludo enrojeciéndose como lo hacía Vianey cuando se ponía nerviosa, o cosas así se sonrojaba.

-Hola Janey- me beso la mejilla.

-Hola Emmett-conteste sonriéndole- pues no queremos molestarte en realidad.

-No es molestia me encantaría poder ayudarlas.

-Está bien si aceptamos podrías quedarte a ver películas con nosotras- sugerí

-No lo sé no las regañaran por invitarme sin permiso- contesto.

-No como crees además no está mi mamá y...

-Menos, pensara mal- me interrumpió

Me reí y Vianey conmigo-No te preocupes mi mamá confía en nosotras además veremos películas nada más y comer helado claro.

-No me puedo negar me encanta el helado- dijo sonriendo.

-Puedes invitar a tus hermanos- sugirió Vianey lo cual me agradaba a decir verdad.

-No pueden Alice se fue a pasear con mis papas y Edward bueno anda molesto, ¿nos vamos?-pregunto caminamos en respuesta al jeep y con un movimiento grácil subió a Vianey y a mí en otro.

-Gracias- dijimos a la vez.

-De nada- contesto él y camino al otro lado del coche-¿Qué película veremos?- pregunto al subir al coche y mientras arrancaba el jeep.

-Rentamos dos vanidad y la profecía del no nacido-contesto V.

-Vaya no las he visto- dijo Emmett

-Genial nosotras tampoco, Emmett no es indiscreción pero ¿Edward tiene novia?- pregunto V genial así o menos oportuna.

-No tienes que responder si no quieres- agregue.

-¿Te gusta Edward, Vianey?-pregunto Emmett muy serio podría decirse que enojado pero no lo conocía tanto para saber.

-No claro que no- respondió, y Emmett volvió a sonreír como siempre.

-Pues si tiene pero la dejo en Canadá y pues las cosas entre ellos no van bien- dijo Emmett.

-Oh ya veo por eso anda enojado Edward- agrego V.

-Así es Vianey mi hermano la quiere pero no sé si duren y Alice súper feliz no es que le caiga mal pero tampoco le cae bien-confeso Emmett.

-Hay por cierto nos encantaría conocer a tu hermana-agregue.

-Pronto la conocerán, ya llegamos chicas- anuncio Emmett bajo del auto y nos ayudo a bajar y nosotras le agradecimos caminamos a la casa y abrí la puerta.

-Entra estás en tu casa- dije dándole el paso.

-Primero las damas.

-Gracias- dije mientras entraba.

-Gracias Emmett- menciono V caminando detrás de mi el entro y cerré la puerta puse las bolsas en una mesita que estaba cerca de la escalera.

-Voy a poner el helado en la nevera y hacer palomitas

Me dirigí a la cocina vi como Emmett se sentó genial espero ellos dos se entiendan ojala no hubiera tenido novia Edward que tonta soy ya lo sabía un chico tan guapo no podía ser soltero, Janey deja de pensar en el, me regañe a mi misma ya había sufrido por un chico como para que me pusiera a pensar en otro que no entendía la lección, puse las palomitas en el microondas y saque unos refrescos del refrigerador y los puse en una charola junto a unas servilletas y saque un tazón de la alacena mientras esperaba mira hacia la sala Vianey estaba poniendo la película y alejo la mesita de centro pero Emmett se paro y la ayudo y vi como bajaban los cojines, escuche que ya estaban las palomitas las saque del microondas y las puse en el tazón y me dirigí a la sala.

-Que rico huele, palomitas, me encantan las palomitas-decía Emmett muy contento, las puse delante de ellos y me senté a lado de Vianey y a su otro lado estaba Emmett claro que lo hacia apropósito.

-Agarra el sabor que prefieras- le dije a Emmett ya que había traído varios sabores y yo tome una coca-cola.

-¿Ya le pongo play?- pregunto V

-Si ya - dije y empezó la peli era la de Vanidad no pude evitarlo moría por llorar pero me aguante y V también no nos gustaba llorar en público no mucho.

-Que triste película, como pudo hacerle eso a él era ten lindo y que guapo- decía V mientras sacaba la peli y ponía la siguiente.

-Lo sé pero, vamos yo con un uniforme de soldado me vería mejor-dijo Emmett flexionando sus brazos para enseñar sus músculos a lo que todos reímos.

-Concuerdo- dijo tímidamente V y seguimos riendo.

-Voy por el helado- dije me pare y me dirigí con la charola llena de latas vacías y con el tazón vacio, Emmett era de buen comer.

Saque tres platos hondos y cucharas y el cucharon para el helado, y luego el helado y serví en los platos y después metí en cada plato puse chocolate liquido y galletas en la charola y los platos y metí el helado en la nevera y me dirigí a la sala y veía como se acomodaban ellos en el piso.

-Listo- dije al sentarme en el piso no dijeron nada y tomaron el helado y yo el mío- ponle play- dije y V le puso play.

Al terminar el helado puse el tazón en la bandeja y voltee Emmett tenía rodeada a V con su brazo y miraban la pantalla la verdad si daba un poco de miedo en una escena Vianey grito un poco y voltee y ella hundió su cara en el hombro de Emmett y él le dio un beso en la cabeza la película termino.

-Dios que horror, estas películas no tienen finales felices que feo- dije.

-Lo sé pero que miedo, daba ese niño- dijo V.

-Chicas no es para tanto- comento Emmett-por cierto debo irme se me han pasado las horas volando- dijo mirando el reloj.

-Gracias por traernos y acompañarnos- dije- salúdame a tus hermanos.

-Lo hare Janey y gracias a ustedes por todo.

-Cuando quieras- dije recogiendo la charola y poniéndola en la mesita- adiós Emmett e di un beso- y tome la charola y la lleve a la cocina así se despedían ellos a solas estaba tirando todo y oí como salían y me puse a lavar platos y demás tardo algo los suficiente para que recogiera todo y me dirigiera a la sala a acomodar todo en orden la mesita estaba acomodando los cojines cuando entro Vianey.

-Que paso cuéntamelo todo- dije terminando de acomodar los cojines y arrastrándola al sillón.

-Pues mira si viste que me abrazó en la peli y demás.

-Si eso ya lo se cuéntame que te dijo ahorita- dije ya desesperada.

-Pues al salir le di las gracias y ya sabes cosas así sin importancia y el me dijo que no dejaría que niñas tan lindas anduvieran solas y después me dijo que le gustaría conocerme más que era una linda persona y hermosa y que le gustaba- dijo Vianey emocionada- y bueno yo le dije que sí y dijo que si podíamos ir a cenar pasado mañana y le dije que sí y después se fue; te lo puedes creer quiere que salgamos-dijo casi dando brincos.

-Wow es genial V- dije abrazándola.

-Lo sé él es muy lindo oye y bueno acerca de lo de su hermano lo lamentó pero aun no te des por vencida el va mal con su novia.

-Hey su hermano tiene novia además no me doy por vencida apenas y lo he visto dos veces no es para tanto y ya sabes que no me siento lista- le regañe.

-A no eso si que no es por el idiota de Ricardo ¿verdad? no dejare que pienses que por que un hombre te lastimó todos son así la cosa no es así Janey así que deja de pensar de esa manera- dijo ella muy enojada eso no era bueno.

-Está bien pero ya no te enojes- dije debía de darle por su lado aunque ella sabía que le mentía pero me sonrió.

-Vamos a arriba a escuchar música- dijo arrastrándome estábamos al pie de la escalera cuando se abrió la puerta de la entrada.

-Hola chicas- saludo mi mamá.

-Bien mamá ¿qué tal el tuyo?

-Cansado quería avisarles que mañana iremos por los carros a la agencia- dijo y yo corría abrazarla.

-Gracias mamá, gracias, gracias, gracias, te adoro- dije rápidamente.

-De nada hija.

-Gracias-dijo Vianey.

-De nada chicas y cuéntenme que hicieron hoy.

-Pues te contamos de los Cullen recuerdas mamá- ella asintió- pues nos encontramos a uno de ellos en el pueblo y nos trajo y lo invitamos a ver películas espero no te moleste.

-No claro que no chicas- dijo mi mami sonriendo.

-Pues vimos películas e invito a Vianey a salir pasado mañana- dije.

-Si a usted no le molesta claro- dijo V.

-Claro que no me molesta Vianey al contrario me da un gusto que conozcan chicos nuevos y que tú puedas encontrar tal vez el amor- dijo mi mamá.

-Gracias señora muchas gracias- dijo V abrazando a mi mamá.

-De nada linda- dijo sonriéndole al máximo y acariciándole el cabello aun abrazado.

Cuando se soltaron sonreí me gustaba ver que éramos como una familia- mami iremos a bañarnos-

-Está bien chicas descansen- dijo mi mami.

-Descansa- dijimos V y yo al unisonó y subimos las escaleras al entrar V se sentó en la cama y yo tome mi laptop y me senté junto a ella y la prendí.

-Veamos qué hay de bueno en el MSN - dije abriendo sesión.

-Oye puedo dejarle un correo a mi mamá así me evito llamarla- dijo V.

-Claro apropósito como esta ¿qué te dijo ayer que hablaron?- pregunte al recordar que anoche hablaba con ella.

-Que me extraña mucho y que como estaba ya sabes cómo es- dijo suspirando dramáticamente y las dos reímos.

-Si me imagino pero es normal eres su hija que pensabas- dije mientras le pasaba la laptop a V para que le escribiera el mensaje.

-No sé que dejara de ser tan protectora- dijo como si fuera obvio escribiendo el mensaje rápidamente.

-La distancia no cambia nada V.

-Tal vez no, tal vez si en fin ya estoy acá.

-Eso si no se que haría si no estuvieras acá amiga moriría de aburrimiento y demás- dije.

-No sea dramática, eres sociable conocerías gente.

-Nadie como tú.

-Lo sé soy única- dijo de forma juguetona a lo que las dos reímos-termine ahora veré que grupos se presentaran cerca de este lugar muero por ver un concierto.

-Si eso será genial pero no creo que muchos grupos vengan por aquí- dije resignadamente.

-No pierdo nada con revis...- se quedo callada y con cara de shock.

-¿Que pasa V?- pregunte.

-¿Adivina quienes vienen?- dijo emocionadísima.

**GRACIAS A NELLY POR K ELLA ES GRAN PARTE DE LA QUE HACE EL TRABAJO CORRIGIENDO ESTA NOVELA ES DE LAS DOS Y TAMBIEN A ROCHII POR K ES LA QUE ME IMPULSA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y A NELLY POR QUE LA ADORO A MI GEME LINDA QUE DEBE APURARSE CON SU FIC JAJAJA LA ADORO GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME Y A MI MEJOR AMIGA POR QUE SIEMPRE ESTA AHI PARA MI Y POR QUE NOS DAMOS SUERTE MUTUAMENTE**


	4. mercury house

**MERCURY HOUSE**

-¿Que pasa V?- pregunte.

-¿Adivina quienes vienen?- dijo emocionadísima.

-No se ya dime me asustas-

-No lo vas a creer MERCURY HOUSE- casi em grito me quede en shock y reaccione.

-Oh mi Dios muero no puede ser ahhh- grite contenta nos paramos empezamos a gritar y nos abrazamos y empezamos a decir-Los veremos- repetíamos muchas veces como niñas.

Me detuve y le pregunte lo mas importante-¿Cuando vienen, donde y ya están a la venta los boletos?- lo dije tan rápido que apenas yo me entendía.

-Deja ver- corrió a la laptop y empezó a leer- vaya vienen en una semana si están a la venta, y es en Seattle-respiro hondo.

-Dios mío debemos comprar ya los boletos ven- la jale al cuarto de mi mamá y toque.

-Adelante -contesto mi madre y entramos casi le brinco encima.

-Mamá mañana debes llevarnos a Seattle por favor, van a venir los Mercury House aquí, ¿puedes creerlo? por favor debemos tener boletos VIP y además hasta adelante sabes como somos- ella solo me miraba.

-Si chicas las llevare solo por que se como les gustan así que duerman y descansen mañana muchas cosas que hacer.

-Genial gracias mami- ella nos abrazo a las dos.

-Gracias muchas gracias- dijo V y después salimos de su cuarto-Vamos a dormir mañana será súper.

-Claro descansa y sueña lindo.

-Igual tu, te quiero- me metí a mi cuarto y cerré la laptop y me meti a bañar era genial tomar un baño tan relajante al salir puse música y miraba por la ventana la lluvia era tan pacifico todo. Y suspire y después me acosté a dormir.

-Despierta, vamos, wake up-sentía como me quitaban las sabanas y las cobijas, maldición que frío estaba tan calientita con ella- vamos o tomare medidas drásticas.

-Vianey, vete déjame dormir es muy temprano tengo sueño- sin abrir los ojos busque las cobijas y me tape y me acomode, antes de que me las volvieran a jalar.

-Tu elijes en ese caso, seré yo quien elija el auto y no comprare tu boleto- golpe bajo de su parte abrí los ojos rápidamente.

-No te atreverías, además ya estoy despierta- me estire y me pare.

-Vez no es tan difícil anda vamos a buscar que nos pondremos- salio de mi habitación y comencé a tender mi cama y después abrí mi armario eché una mirada rápida a la ventana, estaba nublado genial saque una faldita de mezclilla, unas unos tacones blancos y una playerita rosa y mi abrigo blanco y me meti a bañar cuando salí seque mi cabello y lo planche y después me maquille un poco los ojos tome mi bolso, me dirigí al cuarto de V , que venia saliendo tenia su pelo en ondas traía un pantalón negro tacones blancos y una blusa negra con estampado y un suéter en la mano junto con su bolso blanco.

-Hey te ves bien- sonreí-vamos a ver si mamá ya esta.

-Gracias tú también, vamos- comenzamos a caminar pero al abrir no había nadie y bajamos y ahí estaba mi mamá en la cocina tomando café.

-Mamá, ya estamos, vamos anda que no quiero que me ganen el lugar de hasta el frente- mientras la jalaba hacia la salida.

-Calma no creo que les ganen nada, suban- dijo cuando estábamos en el garaje y me senté adelante y V atrás y prendió el carro abrió la puerta y salimos y la cerro con el control remoto, prendí la radio y estaba música de tatu, comenzamos a cantar fuerte y bailar ahí sentadas, mamá solo sonreí y soltaba una que otra risita.

-¿A donde vamos primero chicas?- pregunto mi mamá.

-Por los boletos - gritamos al unísono casi asustadas después reímos.

-Esta bien pero no em griten, guárdenlos para el concierto- y reímos más, empezamos a hablar del carro como lo queríamos y llegamos al lugar bajamos del carro pero el celular de mi mami sonó.

-Hola...si claro espérame un momento- tapo la bocina del celular -chicas es una llama de un cliente tengan compren los boletos y si necesitan más me dicen- asentimos y vi como volvía aponer el celular en su oreja-si... no hay inconveniente...-me aleje Dios siempre el trabajó y sentí como V me tomaba del brazo y caminamos hacia la taquilla pero me pare.

-Ven vamos anda ella esta ocupada además no es apropósito es su trabajo- sabia por que estaba así, por que siempre era su trabajo antes- no es así ella no planeo que la llamaran-siempre sabia que pensaba carajo-vamos anda o ¿no quieres ver a Andrew?

-Tienes razón no es culpa de ella y no me amargare por esa llamada-sonreí más quitándome la idea de la cabeza-vamos muero por verlos.- caminamos hasta pararnos en una de las taquillas.

-Hola, buenos días- nos salude la señora detrás del cristal.

-Hola, buenos días, queremos dos boletos para Mercury House, lo más adelante posible.

-¿Ah quieres pista?- preguntó, que no especifique bien quiero mas adelante y sabia que lo más adelante aún era lo VIP.

-No, queremos VIP- específico lentamente mi amiga.

-Si lo entiendo, bueno en ese caso necesito que me muestren que asientos querrán- mientras movía la pantalla hacia nosotras-mire los asientos como podía ser que nadie hubiera comprado los del centro, que suerte, en realidad no si esta señora atendía.

-Queremos los del centro- dijimos señalando y ella miro.

-¿Cuantos tickets?

-Dos- dije.

-Bien- imprimió los tickets y dijo son, cien dólares- pase por el hueco que tenia el espejo y ella los tomo.

-Aquí están sus tickets y que disfruten el concierto- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba los boletos por hueco.

-Gracias- dijimos al unísono mi amiga y yo.

-Puedes creerlo hasta delante- exclame mientras nos girábamos y topábamos con alguien

-Fíjate-grito, ¿que se creía para gritarnos así? nos barrio con la mirada y bueno que piensa, no era bonita del todo tenia el pelo color negro largo y chino y era apiñonada y muy zorra por lo que traía puesto una minifalda Dios apenas y le cubría y un topa de tirantes estaba delgada pero no demasiado.

-Fíjate tú que no ves que estas parada muy cerca de nosotras y no nos grites okay- estaba molesta.

-Yo me paro donde se me de la gana quítense de mi camino- no me moví estaba tan furiosa.

-Tú quítate del nuestro- con el brazo la moví de enfrente mi y ella se quedo callada en shock y V y yo caminamos normalmente.

-Zorras-grito, ni voltie a verla.

-Gracias- conteste amargamente.

-¿Esa que se cree, que puede gritarnos por parecer una zorra?

-Claro que no a mi ninguna zorra me grita se ve que no sabe quienes somos, creo que la veremos en el concierto- exclame.

-Si eso creo pero por Dios que fachas traía parecía que andaba en pura ropa interior y con este frío- hizo cara de desagrado.

-Lo se ahora tenemos que ir por nuestro carro-dije alegremente.

-Oh eso será interesante- caminamos mamá estaba en el auto seguía al teléfono y el enseñe los tickets, para que viera que podíamos ir por el carro, manejo y estábamos calladas hasta que colgó.

-Bien chicas ¿que carro querrán?- preguntó

- Estamos pensando en una camioneta.

-No creen que es demasiado grande- dijo mamá pensativa.

-No mamá ese carro queremos- mientras bajábamos del carro.

-Vamos a verlo todos primero- dijo muy segura.

Estuvo un señor de la agencia mostrando nos autos decía que eran para señoritas, y nosotras solo decíamos no, hasta que vi una hermosa camioneta negra cuatro puertas BMW, no era de las opciones que nos mostraba el señor busque a V con la miraba estaba dos pasos detrás de mi mirando con amor la camioneta y me miro y asintió.

-Esa queremos- caminamos hacia el señor.

-Es un buen modelo, muchos espacio, síganme- camino y nos dejo subir y probarla me sentía tan cómoda en ella y mamá no parecía muy asustada.

-Mami por favor esta- suplique con una carita, aun arriba de la camioneta acariciando el volante.

-Esta bien siempre se salen con la suya- voltie abrase a Vianey.

-Quiero comprar esta camioneta y el BMW de haya -dijo señalando una de las opciones

era bonito blanco y brillante.

-Claro arreglare los papeles- mamá camino hacia las oficinas con el señor después de un rato salio V y yo charlábamos animadamente de lo que nos pondríamos.

-Ya quedo deben hacer un papeleo- vendremos mañana por ellos.

-Súper- dijimos a la mi amiga y yo-gracias.

-Denada, vengan vamos a comer- caminamos al auto y nos dijimos a una pizzería pedimos estábamos esperando el pedido.

-Dios los veremos no lo creo aun- mencione

-Menos yo veremos a todos espero a ver si mis gemelos traen peinados nuevos-dijo V.

-Claro ya muero por verlos- exclame.

- Y bien ¿cuantos son? siempre mencionan a Andrew y a los gemelos pero no se cuantos- dijo mi mamá, claro que no sabia nada será por que nunca pregunta o toma la delicadeza de ver los pósters, me dije a mi misma: tranquila relájate.

-Bueno son cinco mira Jake toca la batería, Andrew canta, Nick toca el piano, y los gemelos Brad y Thomas bueno hacen cosas diferentes Brad canta con Andrew y Thomas toca la guitarra- dije tratando de explicar.

-Oh deben ser talentosos- sonrío delicadamente.

-Lo son, debes saber son dioses en la música- dije pensando en Andrew como se aloca en el escenario todas esas piruetas o mi Dios.

El encargado trajo la comida y platicábamos de que deberíamos ir de compras por el atuendo perfecto, al salir, regresamos a casa pero no teníamos muchas ganas de quedarnos encerradas lo que quedaba del día así que salimos a caminar al bosque todo era tranquilo relajante.

-V me gusta Forks no es tan malo como pensé- sonreí.

-Te lo dije nos divertiremos- y apretó mi mano confortándome.

-Oye ¿por que crees que vengan los Mercury? digo ya sabes ellos son internacionales no veo el por que una pequeña ciudad si podrían ir a cualquier parte.

-No lo se talvez expander más aun su música, pero eso no importa lo bueno es que vendrán- sonreíamos tanto que empezaba a dolerme las mejillas.

Lo se en eso vi algo moverse entre los robles.

-V dime que viste eso- señale donde se movía.

-Si lo vi por Dios que no sea un oso o algo- cuando se movió más y gritamos, vimos salir a los chicos.

-Chicas solo somos nosotros, no pensamos que estarían tan emocionadas de vernos- bromeo Emmett

-Casi haces que nos de un infarto- me toque el corazón latía rápidamente.

-Perdón no queríamos asustarlas- Edward que guapo se veía y me miraba con esos ojos tan suaves un caramelo liquido que me envolvía.

-Esta bien, pero no lo hagan de nuevo- dije mientras se acercaban me dio un besó en la mejilla Edward.

-Hola- murmuro en mi oído, como podía hacerme eso, mi corazón se acelero.

-Hola bonita- beso tiernamente Emmett la mejilla de V, quien ya estaba sonrojada- Hola- dijo dándome un beso mientras V saludaba a Edward de la misma manera.

-¿Qué hacen solas por aquí?- Emmett estaba tomando la mano de mi amiga.

-Estamos conociendo- respondió V, estaba mas sonrojada aun.

-Ya veo podemos acompañarlas de vuelta, pronto obscurecerá-Emmett era lindo no dejaba de mirar a V.

-Claro- respondió.

Deje que se adelantaran, para darles espacio, mañana era su cita, además no quería ser mal tercio, me di cuenta que no caminaba sola, a mi lado estaba ese guapo hombre, era perfecto, pensé que se había adelantado.

**Pov Edward.**

Vi como mi hermano se alejaba con Vianey, pero Jane y no se movía estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y cuando los vio a metros comenzó a caminar y yo camine a su lado, no la dejaría caminar sola, además me di cuenta de que lo que ella estaba haciendo era darle espacio a su amiga con mi hermano eso era lindo de su parte, parecía muy buena amiga y buena persona, la miraba y ella parecía no darse cuenta, era hermosa enserio, hasta que voltio a verme me miro con esos ojos suyos color café hermosos, su piel blanca no era pálida solo blanca y parecía suave y tersa, su cabello era tan brillante, parecía frágil.

-¿Como has estado?-le sonreí y ella voltio.

-Bien ¿y tú?- dijo sonriéndome tímidamente mirando mis ojos.

-Pues normal- conteste no le diría bien seria mentira, y no le contaría como mi relación con Amy no funcionaba.

-No suenas convencido-respondió- se que no me conoces pero si quieres puedes contarme-reflexiono un poco- solo si quieres no es por ser chismosa ni nada- y siguió caminando.

-No te preocupes estoy bien solo problemas con mi novia- le dije sonriendo lo más que pude, quería hablar pero no de Amy.

-Bien espero las cosas mejoren- su tono era dulce y me dio una sonrisa genuina mientras caminaba y miro al suelo todo el tiempo.

-Gracias y ¿que han hecho?

-Fuimos a comprar coches y por las entradas al concierto de Mercury House- cara deslumbraba, esa banda su música era buena pero no era de mis predilectas.

-Oh vaya, así que vendrán a la ciudad, no lo sabía.

-Si ayer vimos el anuncio en Internet- parecía que le gustaban mucho.

-Y bien ¿que auto eligieron?- pregunte mi especialidad no era esa banda y quise cambiar de tema.

-Una camioneta negra BMW, solo que hasta mañana la tendremos según por el papeleo- dijo haciendo un pucherito con sus labios, recordé que Emmett dijo tener una cita con Vianey y ella estaría sola no quería que estuviera sola.

-Genial ¿así que mañana mi hermano y Vianey irán a cenar?

-Si espero la pasen bien- respondió con suavidad mientras sonreía.

-¿Y tienes planeado hacer algo mientras ellos están en su cita?- pregunte deseando que fuera un no la respuesta.

-En realidad no, supongo que cualquier cosa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

-¿Que te parece si paso por ti y vamos a pasear o por un helado y así nos conocemos?- cuando lo dije ella se paro y voltio a verme, le sonreí y me sonrío de vuelta.

-Si claro esta bien- y volvió caminar.

-¿A las siete?- pregunte

-Si claro- dijo y me sonrío se veía hermosa cada vez que sonreía, seguimos caminando y alcance a ver su casa, caminamos a la entrada.

-Bueno entonces hasta mañana linda- le bese la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana y gracias.

-No hay por que- dije y ella me sonrío y camino hacia la casa donde vi a Emmett despedirse de Vianey y cuando vio Jane se despidió de ella abrazándola y las dos caminaron a la casa, y el camino hacia mí.

-No es hermosa Vianey es encantadora- me dio un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo- y no piensas invitar a salir a Janey- estaba serio.

-No, yo tengo novia pero saldremos mañana como amigos- dije molesto.

-Vamos hermano es hermosa Janey además, se que la relación con Amy no va bien se que la quieres pero no la amas.

-Lo se estoy pensado si seguir juntos o no- le mencione mientras caminábamos a la casa.

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS BUENO NO SUBI EN UN BUEN TIEMPO, TENGO VARIOS CAPITULOS Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE EL FIC SE PONDRA MUY BUENO, GRACIAS A MI MEJOR AMIGA POR K A ESTADO CONMIGO SIEMPRE Y ME APOYA INCONDICIONALMENTE Y ME AYUDO CON EL NOMBRE DEL GRUPO SIN SABER NADA MAS LA ADORO, A MAYE QUE LA QUIERO ASI MUCHISIMO Y ESTA PARA MI Y NSO DESVELAMOS JUNTAS HABLANDO DE ROB Y DEL GÜERITO, A NELLY POR QUE ME DA CONSEJOS QUE VALEN DIAMANTES, A LA PTRA NELLY POR QUE LA QUIERO MUCHO Y ES MUY LINDA, ROCH POR QUE LEE MI NOVE Y FUE DE LAS PRIMERAS CONOCIDAS EN METRO LA ADORO.**


	5. Cita

**CITA**

Cuando entre en la casa no me la crei aun, Edward me invito a salir claro que en plan de amigos pero como no estab preparada.

-Dime de que hablaron- me exigio V parandose enfrente de mi.

-Me invito a salir mañana- respondi sin aire vi como su mirada brillo.

-Genial amiga- me abrazo.

-Es como amigos nada mas Vianey eso es todo-trate de aclararle sin ningun sentido.

-Lo se, lo se pero aun asi es genial que lindo de su parte.

-Lo es, pero el tiene novia y no me quiero hacer ilusiones- respondi seria.

-Vaya cuando te conosca bien seguro la deja por ti- sonrio ampliamente.

-No lo se pero mientras como amigos- la jale del brazo hacia el segundo piso-deja de adelantarte y vamos a bañarnos caminamos a la segunda planta y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando estaba bajo el agua calinte, no dejaba de pensar en el shock en el que me dejo Edward por que me invito a salir, se que no era la manera romantica solo era una salida pero por que lo hizo, yo se que tiene novia y no parece ser el tipo de hombre que engañan a su novia, no queria hacerme ilusiones pero con el tan cerca de mi no podia pensar razonalmente, sali del baño me puse mi pijama y me fui a la de Vianey estaba bañandose y me sente en su cama y comense a escuchar su Ipod cuando salio del baño se sento a mi lado sin decir nada hasta que apague el Ipod.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto como si fuera obveo.

-No se a que te refieres V- le dije tratando de hacerme la desentendida.

-Tu sabes a que me refiero a mi no me engañas- sabia que ella lo preguntaria pero no sabia la respuesta si la sabia pero no queria reconocerlo- ¿te gusta Edward?

-V de que sirve que lo diga aqui solo hay un hecho que el tiene novia

-Esa no fue mi pregunt,a no pregunte cual era el hecho dime ¿te gusta si o no?- ella no lo dejaria pasar y yo lo sabia.

-Si me gusta, pero eso no importa...

-No me digas más ya me dijiste lo que queria saber- me interrumpio.

-Vianey ya deja de planear cosas en esa cabezita y cuentame que hablaste con Emmett-ella suspiro.

-Es tan lindo, tan guapo, no te imaginas dijo que era hermosa y que le caia muy bien que tuvo tanta suerte de verme hoy y empezamos hablar de peliculas cosas sin importancia- se dejo caer sobre la cama- mañana sera increible.

-Claro que lo sera amiga y tu mereces un chico como el, ¿oye quieres ver una pelicula?- ella se levanto rapidamente.

-Claro que quiero,vamos - y me jalo al primer piso y prendimos la tv, nos acomodamos en el sillon y comenzo buscando una en algun canal, nos quedamos viendo la de orgullo y prejuicio, terminamos llorando y suspirando.

-Que triste es pero ellos tienen un final feliz es tan romantico- se secó las lagrimas y apagó la tv.

-Si siempre hay que luchar por el amor el lo importante y ellos terminaron juntos, eso prueba tantas cosas ojala todas las historias fueran así, ojala pudiera existir un hombre así para mi.

-Y lo ahi solo hay que luchar tú haces tu camino no puedes esperar a que venga, el amor se siente si acabas con la persona eso esta en tus manos amiga- me toco el hombro- anda vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos nuestras citas.

-Vianey ya te dije no es una cita- la regañe.

-Si, lo que digas- subi las escaleras de mala gana no sabia que esperar de mañana-buenas noches J- me dijo cuando estaba parada frente a mi habitación.

-Buenas noches V y que sueñes lindo.

-Igualmente.

Entre en mi habitación me acoste y me tape Dios no llevaba ni una semana aqui y ya estaba en lios, no era para tanto, solo debia hacer una barrera ente mi corazón y ese hombre perfecto, que no entendia con mi anterior experiencia; en fin solo debo de hacerme la idea que solo somos amigos y nada mas solo eso, haciendome esa idea me sumergi en un sueño.

Me levante y mire la ventana se veia nublado sin lluvia solo la de la noche lo que quedo en mi vidrio relajante sin duda me levante y entre al baño regrese y tendi mi cama y mire mi closet rayos que se suponia que me pondria vamos debia verme linda saque mis botas de gamusa rosa pastel y un pantalon de mezclilla claro, una blusa de tirantes negra lisa y una chamarrita rosa pastel, que me regalo en mi cumpleaños mi mamá si se veria excelente junto me meti a bañar me di mi tiempo hasta que me relaje por completo y me cambie me pare frente al espejo, suspire y trate de relajarme, no era como si fuera hacer torturada solo era una salida entre nuevos amigos solo eso, por que me era tan complicado.

Cepille mi cabello y puse música de piano esa música me sacaba de mi mundo me puse un collar largo que me llegaba abajo del pecho del cual colgaba un dije con un angel era mediano me regalo mi abuela antes de morir, me puse mis arracadas grandes y el anillo de de corazón que me habia regalado mi mamá, puse todo dinero y mi gloss y cositas así dentro de un bolso rosa grande, planche mi cabello y le puse un broche me maquille puse más detalles en mis ojos queria que resaltaran.

No sabia si se habian levantado mire a el reloj sobre mi muro era temprano eran las las 12 algo temprano siempre dormimos hasta tarde así que baje a tomar un vaso de jugo abajo tenia mi camara en la mano y tome una foto mia en la sala termine mi jugo y subi a mi cuarto y me conecte tenia varios mensajes de Ricardo y no queria leerlos solo los elimine y subi mi foto a mi myspace y volvi a apagar mi computadora necesitaba un celular que agarrara aqui tenia uno pero era de México, compraria uno aqui por la tarde cuando fueramos a recoger los carros, comense a clavar algunas fotos mias con mi mamá y con V en mi pizarrón de corcho y me rendi estaba muy aburrida fui el toque a Vianey.

-Pasa.

-Pense que estabas domida- le dije.

-No para nada, de hecho no sabia que tú estabas despierta- me miro de pies acabeza miraba mi atuendo- ya veo que si te ves estupenda.

-Gracias ¿que te falta?- le pregunte al verla vesida con un pantalon blanco y botas negras altas y una blusa de manga larga muy ajustada le quedaba muy bien.

-Nada solo estoy pensando como maquillarme- veia varias sombras.

-No se me gustan mas las claras- tomo dos y me las mostro y le indique una el tono que mas resaltaba su piel.

-Muy buena elección comenzó a maquillarse y mientras hablabamos de mi plande comprar celulares la cual apoyo fuimos a ver si mamá ya estaba lista y que decir lo estaba de hecho estaba arreglando unos papeles y tomaba un taza de café al salir de la casa me subi al carro emocionada por tener mi carro nuevo hibamos cantando a toda voz la canción de Mercury House uno de sus hits.

Al llegar el señor nos dio las llaves los autos ya estaban en el estacionamiento y no dentro donde los habiamos visto la vez anterior, maneje la camioneta, V el carro nuevo de mi mamá y está el de siempre hasta la agencia donde retaban los carros, para entregar el que habia alquilado mi mamá estos días y despúes V subio a nuestro carro para ir a comer a un retaurant de ahí mamá se iria a su trabajo y nosotras podiamos hacer cualquier cosa al entrar nos atendio el mesero le dije a mi mamá que necesitaba dinero para ir a comprar celulares y ella nos entrego dinero pero V dijo que ella tenia dinero de sus ahorros pero mi mamá le dijo que era de lo que su papá le dio y lo aceptó despúes de comer fuimos a una tienda agencia telefonica y vimos modelos pero vimos el Iphone las dos lo queriamos así que hicimos el contrato y despúes de una hora y media salimos de ahí con nuevos celulares y fuimos a la casa Dios casi le daun paro a V al ver que eran las 5 y media y fui a lavarse los dientes t retocarse antes de bajar y yo hice lo mismo saque mi camara y nos tomamos fotos juntas antes de que tocara el timbre y corriera a abrirlo.

-Hola- el chico se tomo un suspiro y no cerrabala boca- que hermosa estás- logro decir.

-Muchas gracias Emmet.

-Solo es la verdad, hola Janey- me saludo desde la puerta y camine hacia la puerta.

-Hola grandote- bromie mientras- me besaba la mejilla-bueno que la pasen bien y diviertanse.

-Gracias igualmente chica- dijo Emmet asi o mas obveo maldición.

Camine a mi cuarto y retoque una vez más mi maquillaje mi perfume y le di una pasada a mi cabello y puse a cargar mi celular y el de V como nos explico la señorita de la agencia, puse una nota en el muro de mi mamá que decia:

_Mami sali con Edward Cullen, espero no te importe te quiero mucho besos_

_Janey_

Meti mi camara a mi bolso, somo el timbre mi corazón palpito desenfrenadamente, me recorde calmarme, suspire y tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras al abrir ahí estaba ese hombre perfecto me dio una sonrisa hermosa; traia tennis nike y un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul y arriba un sueter negro.

-Hola Edward.

-Hola que linda te vez- me sonrio y le sonrei, como no sonreir con este hombre mirandome así.

-¿Vamos por el helado y al cine te parece?- lo que el dijera me parecia, me di un zape mental y me calme por Dios mi barrera estaba hecha anicos.

-Si esta bien- sali cerre con llave y me tomo la mano su tacto me dio un cosquilleo como una pequeña descarga electrica, dejo de existir todo mi alrededor solo podia verlo y trate de huir por que sus ojos me miraban y eso me asustaba, podia sentir como si viera en ellos lo que sentia, reaccione al ver que me abrio la puerta de un volvo plateado me ayudo a entar.

-Gracias- logre articular.

-Denada- aun sonreia y yo no podia dejar de hacerlo.

Entro al carro y arranco- es lindo tu carro-le dije casi sin pensar.

-Gracias, ¿ así que hoy me dejaras conocerte?- pregunto.

-Bueno creo que deberiamos conocernos los dos yo tampoco te conozco a ti- le conteste.

-Me parece bien, es justo y bien ¿ Por qué se mudaron? dijiste que fue por tu mamá pero no el motivo-pregunto.

-Trabajo siempre es trabajo para ella- respondi, por algo raro queria ser sincera con el y la verdad era eso raro la unica con la que me abria asi era Vianey-¿Y ustedes por qué?

-Como dije antes papá queria un cambio y aqui le ofrecieron un puesto en el hospital, así que era una buena oportunidad- dio un amedia sonrisa.

-¿Y tu hermana que edad tiene?-pregunte.

-Ella tiene mi edad, bueno ella es mi melliza- se rio y su risa era tan pegajosa que me rei con el- ella no se parece en mi es dirente en apariencia y lo demas es tan... bueno ya la conoceras- y rio mas y yo con el, así que tenia una melliza moria por conocerla.

-Bien cupongo que ya se me hara el honor de conocerla- agregue.

-Claro que si y ¿cuales son tus pasatiempos?

-Bueno la música y el baile Vianey y yo eramos porristas en la última escuela donde estubimos si eso cuenta como hobby, me encanta leer y escribir, dibujo tambien, y bueno somos unas locas para la moda- me rei y el se rio.

-No cabe duda que se llevaran de maravilla con Alice- nos reimos- bueno parece que eres un estuche de monerias.

-No lo soy pero tengo tiempo de sobra y no me gusta estar sin hacer nada ¿que me dices de ti?- le pregunte.

-Bueno me gusta tocar el piano, me gusta mucho la música y leer, y practico deportes en la escuela.

-Vaya parece que eres talentoso, espero oirte tocar pronto- le sonrei.

-Espero que asi sea- vi que estaba aparcando se bajo me abrio la puerta y me tendio su mano, cuando la toque ese cosquilleo de nuevo y esa sonrisa demonios.

-Gracias- dije muy bajo.

-No hay por que- baje y vi que estabamos fuera del cine no solto mi mano se sentia bien tener su mano con la mia, al llegar vio la cartelera.

-¿Cual te gustaria ver?- me pregunto.

Mire la cartelera rapidamente-La de miedo que te parece- el me sonrio como si dijera algo nuevo-¿Pasa algo?

-No nada solo, que casi la mayoria de las chicas le gustan las romanticas- contesto.

-Me gustan las romanticas pero tambien de otro tipo y no e visto esa- le sonrei.

-Si tampoco yo la e visto- compro dos boletos -¿Quieres ir por el helado o quieres hacer otra cosa?

-Que tal si esperamos a que comiense - el asientio y caminamos a dento del cine faltaba una hora para la funcion, nos sentamos en unos sillones del cine.

-¿Así que no tienes novio?- pregunto y me sonrio.

-No, ¿Y tu novia como se llama?- el de repente solo se puso serio pense que la habia regado, pero el respondio.

-Bueno en realidad no se si seguimos juntos pero ella se llama Amy- me sonrio y le sonrei.

-Oh espero todo mejore entre ustedes- vaya no sabia que decir asi que le desie lo mejor el me sonrio.

-Gracias ¿Y cual es tu color y animal favorito?.

-El color rosa y bueno me encantan todos los animales en si pero me fascinan los perros y gatos ¿ y los tuyos?- tenia curiosidad sobre eso.

-El azul y mi animal favorito bueno diria que los perro- me rei y el se rio-¿tu libro favorito?

-Tengo muchos pero «memorias de una geisha» ese libro es muy lindo y bueno de ahi hay una lista ¿cual es tu cancion y libro favorito?

-Bueno de libros «romeo y julieta» de canciones seria «rescue me»- conocia ese canción obveo, le sonrei y el me sonrio y me guiño el ojo.

Saque la camara -hey ¿nos podemos tomar una foto?- pregunte ya que se me acababan las preguntas.

-Claro- me accerque a el y el puso su cara cerca de mi rostro senti su aliento en mi mejilla tome la camara y la aleje, escuche el clic mire la foto- vaya sales hermosa.

-Gracias pero esta muy cerca- me queje, siempre salian cerca.

-Permiteme bonita- tomo la camara la alejo senti su mano en mi cintura y pose una vez mas y tomo la foto, despues lo que paso no me lo imagine el beso mi mejilla y tomo la foto yo solo pude sonreir cuando el retiro sus labios esa sona sentia entumida como si faltara algo, apenas y recordaba mi nombre- mira estan mucho mejor dijo al enseñarme las fotos.

-Deberias ser fotografo- nos reimos.

-Te tomare la palabra -y me tomo una foto.

-Hey toma otro objetivo para dirijir tu talento-dije quitandole la camara.

-Hieres mi ego- hiso un puchero adorable y se toco el corazón y me rei.

-Vaya me disculpo- dije siguiendole el juego el se rio.

-¿Y ya sabes a que escuela entraras?- me pregunto.

-No la verdad no creo que mi mamá anda en eso pero espero no sea de las que lleven uniforme- a lo cual hice una mueca al recordar todos los uniformes que habia usado en México.

-El se rio bueno aqui hay dos escuelas una es de una reservación la otra es de aqui de pueblo pero es de uniforme- el sonrio dandome animos y yo hice un puchero, y el solo acaricio mi mejilla- no estara tan mal, seguro te veras increible en el.

-Vaya tendre que verlo y hacerle unos ajustes- dije pensando como seria, a lo que el sonrio.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar algo para dentro de la función falta poco para que empieze- veia su reloj y yo asenti el se paro y me extendio su mano yo la tome y caminamos hacia la dulceria.

Se veia lindo caminando y le tome una foto y parpadeo ante el flash.

-Eso es golpe bajo pequeña- dijo mientras me sonreia.

-No lo es, por que tu me lo hiciste- use mi tono inocente a lo que el solo sonrio.

-Luego me la pagaras- puso una carita tan hermosa.

-Luego- dije solemnemente y rei.

-¿Que quieres? - preguntó cuando estabamos en la dulceria.

-Un ICE de cereza por favor.

-¿Algo más?- me dijo levantando una ceja.

-Nop gracias- le sonrei.

-Bueno me da un ICE de cereza una coca- cola y unas palomitas grandes- le dieron su pedido y pagó.

-Gracias- dijimos a la vez.

-Espero disfruten su función- dijo el de la caja.

Le ayude ya que el tenia los las palomitas y el ICE ,tome su refresco unos popotes y servilletas y nos dirijimos a la sala.

-Los tickets estan en mi bolsa trasera, no los puedo agarrar podrias tomarlos por favor- me pidio, apenado

Estaba nerviosa meti mi mano y senti como mi piel ardia no me sonrojaba a menudo pero seguro ahorita lo estaria haciendo trate de esonderlo tras mi cabello tome los boletos y los entregue al guardia y entre y el tras de mi eleji los asientos del dentro de lado derecho y me sente.

Deje mi bolso y puse le puse su refresco en el porta vasos ( no se como se diga en su ciudad es donde esta el descansa brazos ustedes entiendes) y el se inclino hacia mi y puso el ICE en el mio y me sonrio.

-¿Quieres?- extendió las palomitas hacia mi.

-No gracias- le sonrei.

**Bueno** **las personas que leen este fic a Nelly que bueno ella corrige a mi mejor amiga por que me apoyay bueno siempre sera mi mejor amiga y es bueno mi hermana casi casi, a maye por k esta para mi siempre y si hace un capi le pago con un capitulo mio y a roch que no ah dejado de leer gracias a todos besos.**


	6. CITAS, ¡CUENTAME TODO!

**CITAS, ¡CUENTAME TODO!**

Tome un sorbo de mi ICE y él me miraba feliz, y yo no podía dejar de verlo, espero que esto se repita sin duda siempre y cuando yo no me enamoré todo estaría bien.

Comenzaron a bajar las luces y a transmitir la película no daba demasiado miedo pero tenía un poco de frío y cruce mis brazos, maldición mi chamarra no era gruesa debí cambiarla antes de venir.

El se acerco y me susurro al oído- ¿tienes frío?- Wow que voz.

-Un poco- le respondí, el se sacó su suéter y me lo tendió- no que haces tendrás frío, así estoy bien.

-No lo estas, por favor póntelo- su cara era seria lo tome y me lo puse pude sentir su olor era de hombre y a la vez dulce su olor era cautivador y único; el paso su brazo por mis hombros y acariciaba mi brazo como intentando calentarme con su mano y lo cual me gustaba así que me incline más cerca de él la película si daba miedo así que en ocasiones me volteaba hacia un lado sin que él se diera cuenta, la película termino y salimos de la sala tiramos los envases en el basurero de la entrada de la sala.

-Gracias pero haya fuera hará frío ponte tu suéter- comencé a quitármelo, el detuvo mis manos.

-Déjatelo estoy bien pero no quiero llevarte congelada a tu casa- se rio y yo le sonreí.

-Está bien tú ganas gracias- tomo mi mano de nuevo la tenia fría y él lo noto.

-Tienes tus manos frías- tomo mi mano entre las suyas y la froto.

-Si un poco- él se rio y me dio una dulce mirada.

-Aún te debo un helado- me recordó.

-Hace frío ¿no crees?- el asintió.

-¿Qué tal un chocolate caliente?- me sonrió y asentí aun no quería despedirme de él.

-¿Qué te pareció la película?- pregunto.

-Da miedo un poco, son buenos los efectos- sonreí tímidamente y lo mire.

-Si son buenos sin duda, ¿así que te dio miedo?- se rio y quito la alarma de su carro subí y el cerro la puerta.

Subió al carro- bueno si un poco no mucho- estaba nerviosa no quería que me tomara como miedosa, pero el solo rio en bajito.

-Hey no es gracioso- le regañe.

-No no lo es- miro aun con una sonrisa- llegamos- dijo parando el carro frente a un café, bajo me abrió la puerta y tomo mi mano de nuevo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y una mesera vino nos dio un menú lo cerré sin ver y ella se fue.

Comencé a frotar mis manos Edward se sentó más cerca y tomo mis manos y las sostuvo dentro de sus manos.

-Gracias la he pasado muy bien- dije mientras sentía como mi sangre hervía.

-De nada es un placer para mi pasar un rato juntos- el me miro y abrió su boca para decir algo.

-Que desean tomar- interrumpió.

-Dos chocolates calientes- dijo Edward-por favor- voltio y me pregunto- ¿quieres algo más?

-No gracias.

-Eso es todo por el momento- le dijo a la mesera.

-Enseguida- nos regalo una sonrisa y se fue.

-¿Tienes a donde pueda llamarte es que aun no tengo nada solo se dónde vives?- pregunto, el tenía razón.

-Si- busque en mi bolso una libretita y una pluma escribí el número de mi casa y el de mi celular y mi correo.

-Perfecto, deberíamos hacer algo, así conocerán a Alice.

-Esa es muy buena idea Edward, avísame si se te ocurre algo- me reí.

-Lo pensare- él se rio conmigo.

-Aquí tienen si desean algo más me dicen- puso las tazas frente a nosotros.

-Gracias- dijimos Edward y yo a la vez y lo que nos hiso reír aun más.

-De vez extrañar México- era más que nada un afirmación.

-No en realidad no- le corregí- en donde vivía hacia mucho sol y calor, era un lugar con mar, sonara raro pero no me gusta nada de eso.

-Oh sí que eres rara- dijo bromeando él se rio y yo hice una mueca y luego el me congio- vamos es broma- yo le sonreí.

-¿Tú extrañas Canadá?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-No mucho en realidad, ustedes nos hacen que el tiempo pase rápido- me sonrió con timidez.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes-seguí bebiendo de mi chocolate.

-Ya es tarde no crees-miro su reloj- deberíamos irnos si no jamás te dejaran salir de nuevo conmigo.

-No te preocupes deje una nota- mire el reloj de la pared- pero tienes razón es tarde.

-¿Una nota?- pregunto.

-Si, en realidad nunca en México pedía permiso, pero bueno aquí se me olvido decirle y para no preocuparla le deje una nota- le explique.

-Está bien, no quiero que crea que secuestre a su hija- dijo jugando nos reímos.

-Bueno no creo que piense eso más bien pensara que salí con Vianey

-Si ustedes son muy unidas, ¿y te gusta Forks?

Lo pensé un poco- Me encanta el clima, el lugar es pequeño y bueno estaba enojada por mudarme pero no por el lugar si no porque es difícil empezar de nuevo una y otra vez.

-¿Te mudaste muchas veces?

-Si varias, y bueno me canso de eso

-Es entendible- alzo su mano y la mesera vino.

-Desea algo más señor- pregunto la empleada.

-La cuenta por favor- le regalo una sonrisa.

-En un momento se la traigo- y se fue.

-Espero ya no se muden te extrañaría- hiso un mohín.

-Eso espero yo no creo poder hacerlo una vez más, es por eso que Vianey y yo somos unidas ella siempre me apoyo y jamás me dio la espalda y bueno sin ella no creo poder

Sobrevivido a este cambio- le dije.

-Todos deberían tener una amiga así-me sonrió tiernamente

-Aquí tiene su cuenta- dijo la mesera extendiéndosela el saco un billete lo puso dentro de la carpeta y se la regreso.

-Gracias- contesto él.

Tomo mi mano y salimos del lugar me ayudo entrar al carro y cerró la puerta, parecía tan irreal como podía existir un chico más perfecto el sin duda era hermoso. Condujo hacia mi casa.

-¿Ya te inscribieron en la escuela?- le pregunte por curiosidad, no sabía cual escuela eligió mi mamá para nosotras.

-No aun no pero ya fuimos a verlas así que en unos días ira a la del pueblo, espero podamos cursar clases juntas si se deciden por la del pueblo.

-Eso espero no me alegra conducir más por placer, y espero nos toquen clases juntos- lo mire y él me volteo a ver un segundo con la cara deslumbrante más de lo que aun la tenía el no podía ser más perfecto, claro los hombres como el obvio tenían novia.

-¿Cuándo cumples años?- me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-El tres de diciembre- no me gustaba mucho mi cumpleaños no era la gran cosa siempre fiestas, pero la navidad me encantaba mi época preferida- ¿y el tuyo?

-El trece de mayo- me contesto.

-Genial aun no pasa- el me miro sorprendido-¿Qué?

-Nada solo que no me esperaba tú respuesta, pero tampoco ha pasado el tuyo y es el más cercano.

-No me gusta mi cumpleaños- le mencione.

-A todo mundo le agrada cumplir años.

-A mi no me gusta, no es algo del otro mundo- le contradije.

-Vaya eres rara- me bromeo.

Puse mis brazos sobre mi vientre e hice un puchero.

-Hey es broma- puse una mano en mi brazo y lo acaricio, negué con la cabeza siguiendo mi broma- me perdonas -me vio un segundo él sabía que estaba bromeando y asentí.

-¿Has tenido mascotas?- le pregunte.

-Si perros, pero bueno murieron por la edad- me conto.

-Vaya que mal, seguro los querías mucho- le dije seria.

-La verdad si, ¿Y tú has tenido mascotas?

-Si bastantes perros más que nada, pero bueno, sí pero los robaban no sé como cosas así y el último fue un perrita pero se lo quedo mi papá cuando nos mudamos no podíamos llevarlo en el avión- le dije triste extrañaba a mi princesa.

-Oh lo lamento- me miro con tristeza- seguro aquí tendrás una mascota.

-Quisiera, pero será difícil después de mi mascota y de mudarme a la playa no he tenido más- no había pensado en tener otra.

-Vaya la vida da muchas vueltas- termino de decir el.

Llegamos a la casa y el abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudo a salir tomando mi mano caminamos a la puerta.

-Me divertí mucho esta noche, gracias por todo- dije mirándolo y cohibida por su mirada.

-Gracias a ti por tu compañía- me respondió con esa mirada con sus ojos como caramelo líquido- has sido divertido.

Me estaba quitando el suéter para dárselo, pero sentí su mano pararme- quédatelo aun hace frío aquí te enfermaras- me dijo suavemente.

-No, de ninguna forma como dices hace frío no quiero que te enfermes- me lo termine de quitar y se lo di- gracias enserio.

-De nada hermosa- me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo sentí tan despacio tan suave- te llamare- me dijo antes de alejarse, entre en la casa y casi grito del gusto.

Subí los escalones, entre en mi cuarto y cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba V en mi cama sonriendo casi saltando tecleando su celular y el mío, en cuanto me vio sonrió parecía diabólicamente seguro sabia porque.

-Dime todo por favor detalles- grito corrió hacia mí y me jalo a la cama dejando a lado los aparatos.

-Calma respira tu deberás decirme también, bueno creo que lo mío se dice en dos palabras Wow y OMG!- dije.

Me miro mal- no juegues conmigo dime o te obligare- me amenazo.

-Está bien tu ganas bueno te diré- le dije todo, lo del cine lo de la cafetería y lo del suéter, ella solo decía, muero, me mató, dios te lo dije, seguro truena a su novia, cosas así, cuando termine de decirle- mira te enseñare las fotos- mientras buscaba mi cámara en mi bolsa.

-Tienes fotos te saltaste ese detalle, quiero ver- su sonrisa era más grande que la del gato de la película de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Ten- le extendí la cámara prendida en la primera foto juntos.

-Que lindos se ven- las estaba cambiando- muero no me digas se besaron...

-No, por supuesto que no, lo de la foto tal cual fue- la interrumpí.

-Calma entiendo son excelentes.

-Ya te conté cuéntame tu a mi- ella asintió.

-Bien después de pasar por mí, me ayudo a subir y demás , el se porto como un caballero me llevó a cenar a un restaurant en otro pueblo, el lugar era hermoso lleno de luces y velas y cenamos platicamos cosas de gustos y después a un mirador nos sentamos sobre una manta en un parque y vimos las estrellas el me decía lo bien que se sentía conmigo que era hermosa , me sentía muy cómoda entre sus brazos mientras me abrazaba, nos besamos fue tan suave todo un caballero, el es muy lindo hablamos de nuestras familias cosas así, enserio encantador, me dijo que le agradaba que quería conocerme más y ver que se daba, juro casi mi corazón se sale cuando me dijo todo eso, quería brincar de gusto él es como decirlo hermoso eso es, amiga él es tan encantador en todo momento me trato como princesa- dijo ella con su cara tan feliz como pocas veces yo no pude contener mis risas de alegría y mi sonrisa por saber que era feliz.

-Yo lo sabia amiga, el no tardara en que te pida ser su novia seguro tendré cuñado pronto, enserio eso es súper Wow amiga le sonreí más.

-¿Tu crees que me lo pida?- me pregunto.

-Obvio, sería un tonto sino además es más que obvio que lo traes de un ala- le dije abrazándola.

-Hay espero, mira- puso los I- Phone´s entre las dos- subí fotos de las dos al mío, música y fotos, ya pase todo al tuyo y el directorio de amigos claro.

-Gracias, pasare estas con Edward- dije- y bueno le di mi número dijo que me hablaría.

-Amiga eres tan inteligente, te enseñe bien- nos reímos las dos.

-Lo sé- conteste en tono presumido- reímos aun más- ¿cuando piensas salir con Emmett de nuevo?

-No lo sé no quedamos en un día preciso, pero no lo buscare yo ya sabes, nuestra política- rio.

-Si la sé, oye hay que recordarle a mi mamá de la escuela, estuve hablando con Edward y a él lo meterán a la del pueblo ojala a nosotras también- cruce los dedos dramáticamente.

-Esperemos yo también quiero estar cerca de Emmett- estábamos de genial animo.

-Quiero bañarme...

-Yo también- me interrumpió señalando su ropa de todo el día- que tal si nos bañamos nos damos un baño y regreso para ver un capítulo de la serie- sugirió.

-Está bien ahorita nos vemos- ella salió de mi cuarto.

Saque ropa limpia unos pantalones de dormir con Hello Kitty, holgados y una playerita pegada rosa y mi ropa intima y me metí a bañar me relaje andaba feliz, Edward se porto de maravilla no me importaba que solo me viera como conocida o como amiga era lo de menos salí con él, y todo iba bien, salí de bañarme me cambie como demente me cepille el cabello y me quedo tiempo de organizar mi cuarto y conecte la tv desde que la tenia no la había usado, no soy fan de la televisión sin duda, me subí en la cama y busque un canal y encontré la repetición de mi serie favorita estaba acabando el programa anterior y apenas estaban anunciando en la parte superior de la pantalla la serie que seguía, en eso entro V.

-Hey me ganaste- puso un puchero.

-Ya ves esta vez fui yo, apenas empezara- apunte el televisor.

-Genial- salto a mi cama y se acomodo nos tapamos porque hacia un poco de frío - oye tu I-phone está sonando- se estiro a mi mesa de noche y lo tomo.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte.

-Ni idea no lo tenemos en la agenda- me entrego el aparato.

-Hola- conteste poniéndolo en mi oído.

-Hola hermosa, solo quería decirte buenas noches- dijo una aterciopelada voz, que acariciaba cada palabra.

-Oh Edward gracias- le hice señas a V de que era quien marcaba y ella dio brinquitos en la cama haciendo corazones en el aire.

-Mira este es mi celular, por si se te ofrece cualquier cosa, no importa la hora- mi corazón no podía en ese momento palpitar más o se sobre cargaría.

-Muchas gracias enserió, lo guardare- dije nerviosa.

-Bueno te dejare dormir, descansa- se despidió.

-Gracias por todo y descansa- me despedí y colgué.

-Amiga Wow- Vianey estaba más contenta que un niño en navidad- eso fue rápido.

-El dijo que me marcaria pero no pensé que tan rápido- aclare.

-Eso es bueno le interesas- me sacudió las manos para que festejara con ella.

-V no discutiré eso, somos amigos o conocidos como quieras decirle, me gustaría que más pero él tiene novia- le aclare triste.

-Al diablo su novia, no tardara en cortarla, lo sé - dijo saltando yo ya no quería hablar de eso.

Me acosté en la cama- ¿Vamos a ver o no el capitulo?- puse atención en la pantalla.

-Claro que si- se acostó a mi lado y pusimos atención, tome el aparato y guarde el número de Edward.

**QUIERO AGRADECER A QUIENES LEEN MI FIC EN ESPECIAL A NELLY QUE LO SUBE Y ES UNA PERSONA DE LO MEJOR Y BUENA AMIGA Y A ROCH POR QUE LEE SIEMPRE TODO LOS CAPITULOS Y DICE AMAR MI FIC Y LA ADORO Y A MI MEJOR AMIGA POR QUE CADA VEZ QUE ESTOY MUERIENDO DE TRIZTESA Y AVECES MAS ESTA PARA CONSOLARME Y DARME ANIMOS POR QUE ES LA MEJOR AMIGA QUE ALGUIEN PUEDE DESEAR Y LO AGRADESCO, A TODOS BESOS.**


	7. La disco

**La disco**

-¿Solo quiero saber a cual?- le seguía rogando a mi mamá

-Aun no lo decido- me contestaba una y otra vez.

-Bueno pero no hay mucho de donde escoger, debe haber una preferencia- me ayudaba V, se inclino y tomo una manzana del frutero y empezó a comerla.

Llevamos como media hora pidiendo a mi mamá que nos dijera a que escuela nos inscribiría, nosotras podemos elegir pero no quería eso quería dejarlo al destino y decirle a cual, no seria exactamente destino se que es confuso pero así, me guiaba yo.

-Bueno en realidad, me gusta más la del pueblo ya que está mas cerca y bueno hay más actividades pero aun no estoy decidida- aclaro mi mami, al parecer el destino estaba de mi lado.

-Gracias era todo lo que quería saber, ves como no es tan difícil- le dije poniendo una cara de serenidad a lo cual ella solo negó con la cabeza en tono de reproche pero yo ignore su gesto.

-Quisiera que te decidieras y nos inscribieras por que me entere que las dos escuelas usan uniforme y ya sabes cual es nuestro método- le demande.

-Si niñas me decidiré y en menos de una semana estarán inscritas- nos sonrió y se dio media vuelta y subió al segundo piso.

-Janey ¿que haremos hoy?- me pregunto V.

-No lo se este pueblo bueno es chico no lo conozco a la perfección y no conocemos mucha gente- lo pensé un momento- lo tengo, vamos al discoteque que mencionó mi mamá.

-Me parece genial aun no salimos de noche-me abrazó.

-Espero este bueno el ambiente- suspire.

-Obvio lo estará si no, bueno encontraremos algo que hacer, ¿Quieres que vayamos de compras o te pondrás alguno de los vestidos que aun no estrenas?- me preguntó.

-Me inclino por los que aun no estreno quiero estrenar el negro- si moría por estrenarlo aun no tenia la ocasión de ponérmelo.

-Bueno yo me pondré el plateado, no tenemos nada que hacer- se resigno y caminamos a la sala y nos tiramos al sillón.

-Este pueblo es tan aburrido- solté.

-Lo es, pero no podemos hacer nada más- me respondió, vi. a la ventana y después al reloj de la sala eran las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Oye que día es hoy? Perdí la cuenta, desde que me vine no vi los días.

-No se, estamos en agosto a principios y es sábado- se quedo pensativa- si no me equivoco claro.

-Oh ya llevamos varios días aquí, aun no me acostumbro a la idea de quedarme en este pueblo- me sentía aburrida y sin alternativas.

-Ya nos acostumbraremos, vamos- me dio un suave codazo en el cotado de mi cuerpo- anda será divertido probar algo nuevo.

-Supongo que te parece si, ¿nos ponemos mascarillas?- le pregunte.

-Sip- corrimos a la cocina preparamos diferentes y nos hicimos tratamientos, y después, escuchamos música- ya es hora de arreglarnos- miramos por la ventana y vimos que anochecía.

Me puse a buscar en mi armario el vestido era de lentejuelas negras totalmente era corto arriba del muslo y resaltaba mis piernas era sin mangas el escote del pecho no era muy pronunciado y unos zapatos altos de 15cm negros, mi bolso dorado y después, me metí a bañar, me tome mi tiempo para relajarme y después salí me puse el vestido y me comencé a secar el cabello me hice ondas suaves en todo el cabello después me maquille, resalte mis ojos tipo smoky eye y después me puse todo natural tome mi brillo y lo coloque en todo mi cuerpo escote piernas brazos cuello y cara me puse perfume, coloque todo lo necesario en mi bolso y me puse un anillo grande unos arracadas, estaba dándome unos retoques cuando sonó mi celular, era Edward.

-Hola.

-Hola Janey ¿como estas?- me saludo Edward.

-Bien y tu ¿como estas?

-Bien un poco aburrido ¿qué haces?

-Me arreglaba saldremos a la disco, ¿Quieren ir?- no sabia si les agradaba la idea.

-Claro solo que, bueno tendríamos que bañarnos etc.-me respondió, y bueno el quería ir.

-¿Qué les parece si los vemos allá?- le sugerí.

-Claro, bueno nos vemos ahí- parecía emocionado.

-Bye Edward- me despedí.

-Adiós linda-

Colgué, me puse mis tacones, tome mi bolso y corrí a la habitación de mi amiga, toque.

-Pasa- la mire estaba frente al espejo maquillándose traía un vestido que compramos juntas le quedaba espectacular era entallado estraple, plateado con un cinta negra en la cintura, el vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, su pelo café como el mió solo que más oscuro lo tenia suelto y lo tenia por la mitad y alaciado, su maquillaje estaba cargado en el ojo con tonos café y llevaba un collar hermoso con pequeños brillantes que pendían de el en diferentes puntos, un brazalete de plata, se veía linda.

-Adivina a ¿quienes veremos allá?- le bromee.

-No juegues conmigo, no puede ser- le sonreí-Dios no puede ser, amiga te amo- se levanto me abrazó.

-Se que soy genial- deslice mi cabello detrás de mi hombro de manera presumida, reímos.

-Anda termina de arreglarte, en que te ayudo- le apresure.

-Pásame mis tacones plateados, los que tienen flores de pedrería, por favor.

Busque en su closet y los saque, estaba terminando de ponerse brillo en los labios, cuando acabo voltio de los puso, tomo perfume y se lo aplicó tomo su bolso.

-¿Llevas todo Vianey?

-Si, todo vamos.

Salimos del cuarto y caminamos en el pasillo-Le avisare a mi mamá- ella asintió caminamos a su habitación y toque la puerta.

-Adelante- entramos las dos y ella levanto la vista.

-Mamá, Vianey y yo saldremos a la discoteque- puso cara de confusión- el bar de jóvenes- mi mamá así le decía o les decía antros, ella asintió- regresaremos en la madrugada.

-Esta bien chicas vayan, si beben me avisan y voy por ustedes.

-Si mamá.

-Solo se los recuerdo, diviértanse.

-Si mamá gracias.

-Gracias- repitió Vianey.

Cerré la puerta y salimos de la casa y tome el coche sabia llegar las veces que salíamos la vi en la carretera tenia una rampa que conducía al estacionamiento y a la entrada de la discoteque ya que estaba en alto deje la camioneta nos bajamos, había gente haciendo fila, nosotras salimos a antros en México, éramos de familias conocidas y no teníamos por que hacer fila.

Caminamos y la gente nos miraba, no me dirigí a la fila si no al guardia y el solo abrió la cadena y nos dejo pasar.

-Gracias- seguimos caminando y pagamos la entrada y nos adentramos había buena música no había tanta gente, pero había buen ambiente nos ofrecieron una mesa, estábamos charlando V y yo de cosas sin importancia vimos, como había más gente poco a poco y la pista se abarrotaba. Empezó nuestra canción y nos levantamos y cerca de la mesa comenzamos a bailar y como unos muchachos nos miraban y se nos acercaron nosotras solo negábamos, se nos acercaron unos y no eran mal parecidos y aceptamos bailar, bailamos con ellos cuando algo tomo mi cintura me sonrió.

-Me permites- le dijo cordialmente Edward al muchacho mientras me acercaba a el y sentía su cuerpo.

-Solo un momento- le ordeno. Perdón ¿desde cuando este chico decidía cuanto tiempo estaría con Edward? pero yo no fui la única sorprendida, Edward me acerco más a el y su mano estaba tensa y mire su cara y su mandíbula estaba rígida y su mirada era fría parecía molesto.

-¿Quien te crees tú para darme órdenes?- le respondió Edward

-Creo que estaba bailando yo antes con ella- su tono era presuntuoso.

-¿Que con eso te da algún derecho?, no lo creo, así que aléjate- Edward estaba enfadado o algo así.

-No me alejare- le dijo tangente el chico.

-Entonces me obligaras a hacerlo- le amenazó.

-¿Tu que eres su novio?- le escupió el chico, Edward se congelo, el chico tenia razón el bueno no sabia que Edward me conocía y bueno, no era mi novio.

-Su amigo, y ahora vete- Edward estaba enojado sus ojos estaban fríos.

Le toque el brazo al chico y el me miro, Edward apretó más su agarre sin hacerme daño- Mira gracias por el baile, pero quede con mis amigos- el chico me sonrió.

-De nada si quieres luego bailamos- se dio la vuelta y se alejo.

-Hola- la cara de Edward aun era fría no me miraba a mi solo hacia la gente.

-Hola- relajo su cara y me miro- te vez hermosa.

-Gracias, no tenias por que hacer eso- le solté.

-Si tenia, no eres su propiedad y bueno, yo quiero bailar contigo y no tengo por que pedirle permiso a el, solo a ti- le sonreí eso era muy lindo- ¿vamos a tomar algo?

-Esta bien- tomo mi mano, caminamos hacia la mesa donde estaba Vianey y Emmett tomando y estaban juntos, muy juntos el la tomaba de la cintura y ella estaba recargada en el.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- me pregunto al oído, su aliento me rozo, era tan hermoso su voz.

-Sex on the bitch por favor- le respondí, sensualmente a lo que el sonrió.

-Ahora regreso- y vi que llevaba, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa negra los primeros dos botones los tenia abiertos y dejaba ver parte de su pecho, se levanto y se alejó.

Vi a Emmett y le salude con la mano el me saludo de la misma manera llevaba una camisa azul marido abierta, con un solo botón abierto, mire hacia la gente sentí como alguien me miraba volteé y Edward se acercaba con dos bebidas me la dio y le di un sorbo, el enredo su brazo en mi cintura.

-Esperen dejen les tomo una foto- pidió V y saco su cámara y tomo una foto.

-Préstamela- ella me la tendió y les tome una foto a ellos.

-Seguro salimos guapos- bromeo Emmett, paso un mesero y le dijo algo al oído, voltio - el nos tomara una foto a todos- le di la cámara a Emmett y esta se la dio al chico nos acercamos un poco y el chico tomo la foto.

-Así que quieres bailar- me ofreció Edward.

-Claro- nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la pista.

Trate de lucirme baile sensualmente, el me gustaba mucho y la música permitía ese tipo de baile, me di la vuelta y me deslicé de abajo arriba pegada a su cuerpo y después moví mi cadera en círculos y puse mis manos en mi cabello y seguí moviéndome el tenia una de sus manos en mi cadera y la otra en mi vientre, me di media vuelta el deslizaba sus manos por mi espalda y deslizo su mano por mi brazo, me acerque más a el y seguí bailando con una de mis manos toque su pecho y comencé a bajar deslizando mi mano por todo su pecho y después subí y le sonreí y el me sonrió, después de un rato le sugerí regresar a la mesa, no estaban ni V ni Emmett, estaba sedienta me tome mi bebida todo de un trago estaba un poco insípido el hielo estaba disuelto.

El vio pasar a un mesero y le pidió más de beber estábamos sentados.

-Enserio te ves hermosa Janey- me halago Edward.

-Gracias.

-Solo es la verdad que bueno que vine si no me hubiera perdido de verte- deslizo su mano por mi rostro y me miro dulcemente.

-Hey chicos- dijo Emmett quien estaba detrás de Vianey, a quien la tomaba de la cintura, estos chicos hacían linda pareja.

-¿Ya te cansaron?- me reí.

-Para nada solo venimos por algo de beber- Emmett tomo las bebidas le dio una V- no los interrumpimos más, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo- y se las llevaron con ellos y reían en el camino.

-Ven vayamos a bailar- lo jale de la mano hacia la pista.

A cada rato íbamos por bebidas empecé a sentirme mareada y deje de beber pero Edward no parecía que las copas le hicieran efecto y la verdad a mi cada vez me pegaba mas aunque ya no bebía me sentía mareada y bueno, hablando claro estaba ebria.

Estábamos bailando Vianey y yo, ella me miraba buscando algo en mi rostro.

-¿Te sientes mal J?- me preguntó mi amiga cuando la dejó Emmett para ir por algo de beber y Edward también.

-No, solo mareada... muchos tragos- le dije.

-¿Quieres irte?- negué con la cabeza- no tomes más ¿si? - asentí y le sonreí, mientras ella pensaba y vi como Emmett llegaba por detrás y la abrazaba de la cintura.

Le sonreí a Edward que venia con su bebida ya que me había preguntado si quería una y yo le había dicho que no.

-Te extrañe- me susurro.

-No exageres apenas y fueron unos minutos- le dije en tono juguetón.

-Fue suficiente para mí- me reí.

Comenzamos a bailar y vi como le empezaban hacer efecto las copas a Edward ya que su rostro se veía diferente, yo estaba mareada. Seguimos bailando y vi que se tambaleo.

-¿Quieres salir a tomar aire o sentarte?- le pregunte, quería que se le bajara el alcohol, no los dejaría ir en ese estado.

-No- me dijo estrechándome a su pecho y moviéndonos al ritmo de la canción, bailamos pero esta vez, era diferente el estaba mas cerca de mi y podía sentir su respiración en mi mejilla y a veces en mi cuello, vi que Edward se veía mas mareado no se si era por que yo estaba mareada o enserio estaba mareado.

-V- le llame tocando su brazo, ella estaba en su mundo con Emmett, me voltio a ver- Llevare a Edward a fuera necesita aire- le susurre al oído, ella asintió.

-Ven vamos- tome a Edward de la mano y lo jale apenas y podía conducirlo mareada y mareado no van juntos.

El camino conmigo bajamos a la estancia hacia sillones y estaba lo suficiente alejado de la música se podía hablar ya que la música se oía de fondo y muy bajo.

Nos sentamos en un sillón nos giramos y quedamos de frente.

-Edward ¿cuantas te tomaste?- pregunte.

-No lo se muchas- se encogió de hombros su voz no era coherente.

-Tus papas te regañaran si te ven en ese estado, espero que no estén despiertos cuando lleguen.

-No tienen que vernos- me contesto y su mano acaricio mi mejilla- eres tan bonita, tan especial, es tan fácil pasarla bien contigo- no sabia que decir el no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y bueno yo tampoco, moría de ganas de oír eso pero debía saber: esto me dolerá más tarde el lo dice por que esta ebrio, me trate de recordar.

-Vamos, no estas bien Edward, por eso lo dices- mire sus ojos se veía hermoso.

-Es la verdad solo eso, eres perfecta- me sonrió de una manera tan magnifica que no parecía el real, se me acerco a una distancia peligrosa y miro mis labios.

-Edward tienes novia- le recordé y mas a mi que a el, no podía olvidar ese hecho.

-Bueno en realidad es casi un hecho que no, hoy nos peleamos y bueno tenia pensado cortarla- me dijo, puso su mano en mi cintura.

-Pero aun lo es, y bueno no quiero que hagas nada de lo cual te arrepientas.

-No podría arrepentirme de nada, que pase contigo- acaricio mi espalda suavemente- eres realmente hermosa.

Me miro a los ojos y yo ahora no pensaba mi cuerpo no recibía señales de mi cabeza, se acerco a mi más y poso sus labios en los míos tiernamente eran tan suaves... espera Janey reacciona...me separe de el y lo mire a los ojos, el parecía desconcertado.

-Edward estas ebrio- mira quien habla pensé, claro el estaba mucho mas que yo.

-Entiendo, la indirecta, perdón-soltó mi cintura.

-¿Qué indirecta?- pregunte confundida y por que me pedía perdón.

-No te gusto es eso, no volverá a suceder- como podía el creer eso, ¿a quien no podría gustarle Edward? el era perfecto.

-No es eso- me di fuerzas me arrepentiría después pero debía decirlo, tome fuerzas y así, en mi estado, no era difícil decirlo- tu me agradas, eres guapo.

Su cara se ilumino y me sonrió- tu me gustas mucho de verdad, lo mió con Amy ya no funciona- tomo mi cintura y con su mano libre acaricio mi mejilla- me encantas.

**HOLA ESTE CAP VA PARA ROCH POR K ELLA ME LO CORREGIRA Y ME LEE Y LA KIERO MUCHO Y YO LEO SU NOVE ESTA INCRE ENCERIO, A NELLY AUNK ESTE CASTIGADA Y A MI MEJOR AMIGA POR K ME AYUDO EN MIS CRISIS LA ADORO ELLA LO SABE, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP Y ESPERO SUBIR PRONTO.**

**XOXO**


	8. ¡NO PUEDE SER!

¡No puede ser!

Estaba en shock por lo que me decía Edward el solo me miraba, tomo mi rostro se acerco más y me beso como antes yo apenas y podía sentir algo mas allá de mis labios abrí un poco por reflejo mis labios y el profundizo el beso sentía su aliento frio y su piel cerca de mi no podía pensar más, puse mis brazos en su cuello y me acerque más a él y el bajo su mano y toco mi cadera, sentía que estaba en el cielo el beso estaba lleno de dulzura y era tierno, y lleno de pasión bajo su mano a mi pierna y la acaricio tiernamente y después la subió a mi cadera de nuevo apretándome más, me separe para respirar.

- Edward, prefiero hablar de eso cuando estés sobrio- el me sonrió.

-Es un hecho que hablaremos- me sonrió de modo angelical y le sonreí, era demasiado para una noche- quieres saber algo- asentí- cuando llegue y te vi bailando con el chico me moleste me hervía la sangre de ver como bailabas con él, más como hablo como si fueras suya, no me había sentido así antes.

-¿Edward estas celoso?- pregunte atónita.

-Si claro que lo estaba- acaricio mi cintura moviendo su pulgar.

-No hay porque al chico apenas y lo conocía- le tranquilice.

-Lo sé pero no pude controlarme- me sonrió.

- Bueno ahora sabes que no había motivo ¿Vamos adentro?- le pregunte, parándome.

-No quiero- hiso un puchero, tan tierno que parecía un niño.

-Vamos anda- lo jale se paro y caminamos yo iba delante sosteniendo su mano estaba mareada más aun.

-Solo porque tú me lo pides- antes de entrar me jalo me dio vuelta y me dio un beso corto, le sonreí y entramos.

Bailamos toda la noche y Edward solo me sonreí y tomaba mi cintura y nos mirábamos a los ojos, ni él ni yo bebimos más.

-Vamos ya es tarde- me llamo Vianey.

Camine detrás de ella y de Emmett, Edward estaba tomando mi cintura, no hablamos hasta llegar al estacionamiento detrás de nuestra camioneta.

-Bueno creo que vienen muy tomados para manejar- le dijo V a Emmett mirándonos a Edward y a mi-yo puedo manejar la camioneta y bueno podemos pasar a dejarlos- le ofreció

-No te preocupes linda, no tome tanto bueno manejar, nos miro de nuevo, ¿las llaves?- tendió su mano y V también con la palma hacia arriba.

Edward y yo suspiramos y busque en mi bolso y las tome y Edward estiro su mano sin soltar mi cintura y se las dio a su hermano, cerré mi bolso y se las di a Vianey.

-Bueno me llamas cuando lleguen a su casa para saber que llegaron bien - le pidió a mi amiga.

-Claro.

Me gire hacia Edward

-Te llamare-me aseguro y asentí el me miro y acerco su cara y bueno me beso y yo en mi estado ya no impedí el besaba tan bien, aunque este beso fue solo fue normal.

Me separe cuando escuche-Eaaaaaaaa al fin- mire a Emmett y a V reír.

-Adiós Ed.- me separe.

-Hasta luego preciosa.

Me dirigí hacia Emmett- adiós grandulón- le bese la mejilla.

-Adiós peque.

Camine me pare alado de la puerta del copiloto.

-Bey Emmett-

-Bey- se acerco a V y le beso la mejilla.

Mi amiga quito la alarma y quito los seguros con el pequeño control, entre en el auto y mire hacia atrás como ellos se movían a un lado y V saco el carro del estacionamiento y manejo.

-¿Cuéntame todo Janey?- pidió emocionadísima.

-Pues que te puedo decir creo que es obvio bueno salimos a tomar aire, el me dijo que era hermosa, y que era fácil pasarla bien conmigo, le dije que su novia y el dijo que estaba por acabar con ella que estaban peleados le dije que no quería que se arrepintiera y bueno el dijo que no lo haría y nos besamos, yo me aleje y el dije que estaba ebrio y el entendió como rechazo le dije que era guapo y pues le di a entender que me gustaba indirectamente- pare porque estaba mareada.

-¿Y que más?-

-Bueno nos besamos y después hablaríamos y entramos lo demás ya lo sabes- hay por qué todo se veía tan borroso.

-Janey yo te meteré tu solo espera y si nos ve tu mamá trata de fingir.

-¿Fingir que cosa?- le pregunte.

-¿Qué cosa y todavía preguntas?... lo borracha que estas-yo borracha no solo un poquito tomada.

-No solo tome poquito- y le sonreí.

-Aja como digas- me dio el avión enserio.

-Ya llegamos- abrió el garaje y metió el carro y me baje casi me caía.

Entro a la casa y después salió me tomo de la mano todo estaba obscuro, o yo tenía los ojos cerrados.

-No veo- me queje.

-Cállate- y luego me jalo tropecé pero no me caía al llegar prendió la luz- a ver creo que no estás en condición de hablar- yo pero si hablo bien como que no- bueno hablamos mañana cámbiate yo el marco a Emmett- cerro al puerta y salió.

Hay me sentía más mareada y sonó mi celular- ¿Hola?

-Hola hermosa ¿ya llegaste?- era Edward su voz la podía reconocer en cualquier lado.

-Si y ustedes también- sonó mas a un hecho que a pregunta.

-Si ya ¿nos vemos mañana?- me pregunto.

-Si claro- no tenía que preguntármelo.

-Bueno nos vemos descansa.

-Descansa besos- colgué y respire a todo se veía tan borroso y se movía- tome mi ropa y apenas y pude bañarme y desmaquillarme. Me tire en la cama y caí en un sueño.

Algo me movía y yo no quería despertar pero tenía sed- despierta ya Janey- me seguía moviendo V.

Abrí los ojos y por un momento vi negro y después todo se aclaro me estire y me senté y vi a V estirándome una botella de agua y un vaso con algo dentro.

-Seguro tienes sed borracha ¿agua o jugo?- tome el jugo y tome casi todo de un trago- eso pensé- y en eso vino a mi todo lo de anoche oh, oh no podía ser verdad.

-Dime que no paso eso V por favor- le suplique.

-Lo siento amiga-me dio la botella y tomo el vaso de mi mano- dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

-Pero seguro después se arrepienten... vámonos de este lugar no puedo mirarlo de nuevo- ella me miro mal.

-No es para tanto digo da pena, pero puede solucionar si hablan- hablar que estaba loca.

-Como podre verlo después de lo de anoche ¿enloqueciste?

-¿Qué piensas esconderte de el?

-No es mala idea solo debo de evadirlo.

-A no ya lo hiciste pero dejémoslo así por ahora anda- me pare de la cama ay fui al baño.

Al salir tendí la cama y V solo sonreía a su Iphone.

-¿Que el Iphone amaneció guapo hoy?- ella se rio.

-No precisamente pero ayer...bueno nos vemos bien- me enseño la foto de ella con Emmett.

-Si se ven tiernos- le sonreí- pero bueno ustedes van para algo más.

-Puede me gusta y es lindo.

-Lo es- mire mi despertador eran las cuatro cuarenta.

-¿Vemos películas o comemos?-pregunto.

-Las dos y ¿mi mamá?-pregunte.

-Esta abajo haciendo unas llamadas- que raro, nótese el sarcasmo, que no podía vivir sin el maldito celular existe un mundo más allá de su trabajo.

Apague mi Iphone no quería contestar no tenia humor comimos pizza mientras miramos programas y películas en pijamas.

Sonó el teléfono, mama se fue a contestar.

- Estoy dormida si es para mí- dije antes de que contestara por si las dudas no quería hablar con nadie.

-Hola... ella está durmiendo aun... quiere que le dé un mensaje... hasta luego- colgó- era para ti, un chico llamado Edward dice que marcaria mas tarde.

-Mas tarde también estaré dormida- le dije.

-¿Algo pasa?- que pregunta más tonta.

-No nada solo no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie hoy.

-Como digas.

Vimos películas casi todo el día y después subimos al cuarto de V ya que llamaría a su mamá.

Hablo un rato yo solo mire la lluvia por la ventana, estaba ya obscuro parecía tan relajante este lugar y lo arruine en menos de un mes genial ahora vería a Edward por ahí y ¿que podía decir?, mi vida no podía ser más tonta siempre debía pasarme algo con los chicos o que, había movimiento afuera pasaban muchas camionetas y un camión eso no es normal pero que mas da ¿a mí qué?

-¿Estas mejor?- me pregunto V.

-No lo creo- conteste sin mirar.

-Vamos te está llamando, deberías arreglar las cosas- me animo.

-No es tan fácil tu sabes que paso.

-Lo tendrás que hacer un día.

-Pero no hoy ¿Has hablado con Emmett?- le pregunte para cambiar un poco el tema.

-Si poco antes de levantarte es un amor de niño- suspiro ahh bueno mínimo alguien se estaba enamorando.

Comenzó a sonar su Iphone y miro - No conozco este número- comento y después contesto- Hola... ah hola Edward- ahora el de nuevo-...no claro que no...Quieres hablar con ella- ella me lo decía a mi era claro, negué con la cabeza-... mira la cosa es que no creo que sea buena idea que lo hablen por celular... exacto te esperamos mañana entonces-y colgó el teléfono- tenía que hacerlo soy tu amiga y debes darle la cara a los problemas- yo no era tan valiente como ella en ese sentido.

-No puedo hacerlo- negué sentándome en la cama.

-Si puedes solo dile lo que paso y déjalo hablar- no hable no podía, la escuche un rato, ella cambio de tema así que hablamos de mercury house eso me ponía de mejor humor ya faltaban días.

Platicamos por horas y me fui a bañar y me dormí trate de pensar en cosas que no fueran beso y Edward sin duda. Pero no paso así mi sueño era extraño como los que solía tener.

Me levante y me estire mire mi reloj las 12, mire la ventana y estaba lloviendo que alivio entre al baño y hice mis deberes y me senté frente a mi lap mire mi correo mas correo basura de mi ex y notas en facebook debía estar bromeando mire lo demás correos de las chicas de la escuela amigas y les respondí sus mensajes y uno en especial mi primo Christian que quería vernos y buscaba tener permiso de mis tíos que eran primos de mi mamá le respondí contenta que lo ayudaría con mis tíos.

Apague la lap top seguro V estaría dormida me dirigí a la cocina y me serví café me pare cerca de la ventana amo ver la lluvia el bosque todo era casi perfecto. Prendí el estéreo y puse música de piano era relajante.

-Hija ¿estas bien?- pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos mi mamá.

-Claro que si- le conteste.

-No lo pareces, sé que no te agrada el cambio y dejar lo que comenzamos...

-No es eso mamá- le interrumpí- es solo que tuve un percance eso es todo no tiene nada que ver con el cambio ni nada.

-¿Quieres contarme?- me pregunto.

-Es solo que las cosas pasan y ya hechas no pueden cambiarse, es que...- no sabía cómo decirlo- en realidad no quiero hablar de eso.

-Bueno sabes que puedes confiar en mi te quiero hija.

-Si lo sé yo a ti.

-Iré al pueblo a ver cómo va la construcción quieren venir- obvio noo.

-No gracias mamá nos quedamos.

-Bien hasta luego diviértanse.

-Adiós- me mando un beso y se fue.

Mire la lluvia parecía como si lloraba el cielo, así lo mire como mi bisabuela me dijo cuando tú no puedes llorar el cielo lo hace por ti. A veces parecía y no es que no pudiera llorar pero no me gustaba hacerlo, no me gustaba que me vieran llorar ni sentirme débil, vulnerable.

-Buenos días J- me saludo V desde la escalera.

-Buenos días- le conteste mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-No de hecho te esperaba mi mamá ya se fue.

-Bien hacemos o prefieres algo complicado cereal- me bromeo.

-Lo complicado cereal- sacamos todo y nos sentamos a desayunar, hablamos de mis primos y los suyos, ella se quedo en silencio.

-Janey deberíamos cambiarnos, Emmett vendrá saldremos, y tu...bueno Edward vendrá para que hablen- me explico mirándome seriamente.

-Lo sé pero aun no se que hacer es tan complicado- mire la mesa por un momento.

-Solo explícale las cosas y se fuerte- me animo ella.

-Intentare- le sonreí- tienes una cita vamos debes ponerte linda- tome su plato y el mío - sube a arreglarte.

-Está bien- subió corriendo y me puse a lavar los platos.

Subí sin ánimos tome unos jeans blancos una playera rosa cuello en v y manga larga una bufanda dorada y mis botas rosas me metí a bañar y no pensar en nada me cambie, alacié mi cabello y me hice mi partido de lado, me maquille poniendo énfasis con delineador en los ojos me puse un unas pulseras doradas y unas arracadas me aplique perfume y me senté frente a la ventana de mi cuarto.

Tome una revista y la hojeé un par de veces y leí algunas cosas.

-¿Como me veo?- dijo V entrando en mi cuarto, traía un vestido color negro a medio muslo era pegado hasta la cadera y después suelto y unos tacones plateados, traía puesta una gabardina negra abierta le llegaba un poco más abajo del vestido pero no le llegaba a la rodilla y traía unos aretes plateados y un collar muy lindo y su maquillaje cargado en los ojos y su pelo lacio.

-Te ves súper bien.

-Gracias amiga, tu también seguro todo se arregla.

-Pues no lo sé pero gracias.

-Si no estoy mal Emmett vendrá con Edward en un par de minutos- aclaro ella.

-Está bien lo que tenga que ser será de todas formas.

-Así es bueno, hay que bajar- asentí.

Nos sentamos en la sala.

-Cualquier cosa me marcas y regreso- me dijo.

-No tienes que regresar estaré bien, disfruta tu noche con Emmett.

-Está bien pero si me necesitas me llamas- asentí y me dio un abrazo.

Tocaron el timbre y me puse más nerviosa, ella se separo me sonrió y corrió a abrir.

-Hola Emmett...Edward- escuche como saludaba, me pare y camine a la entrada y preferí fijar mi mirada en Emmett no voltee a ver si él estaba atrás aunque sabía que ahí estaba.

-Hola grandote- el me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola peque- le sonreí tratando de parecer feliz-Nos vamos Vianey.

-Claro- me puse de perfil para ver a V, me miro me abrazo y me dijo suerte antes de irse.

Cuando tome fuerza me gire y ahí estaba sereno, serio y con un rostro más allá de perfecto con esos ojos que derriten cualquier cosa incluso una roca.

-Hola Janey.

-Hola ¿quieres pasar?- le pregunte.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?- asentí tome mi Iphone y mis llaves de la mesa cercana y cerré me gire, comencé a caminar como si así pudiera escapar, el camino a mi lado.

-¿Como estas?- dios como estaba, loca pero no el respondería eso.

-Bien gracias ¿Y tú?- le dije.

-Bien un poco de cruda- respondió normal, no quería mirarlo aun.

-Quería hablar contigo de lo de ayer, intente hablarte - dijo con calma.

Estábamos entrando en el bosque y solo quería correr entre los árboles y perderme entre ellos pero debía afrontar lo que seguía.

Bueno este capi va dedicado a Rochhh por su cumpleaños mil ocho mil, ella es una niña súper linda y aunque no la conozco en persona ya lleva mucho que nos conocemos, la quiero mucho feliz cumpleaños. Tbm a Nelly k es súper linda ella cumplió 14 hace unos días pero la adoro felicidades te quiero lo sabes.


	9. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

-Está bien lo entiendo todo- dije quera escapar de todo y no quería escucharlo de él.

-¿Enserió?- me dijo el pasmado.

-Comprendo enserio, estábamos tomados y tú te habías paliado con tu novia comprendo todo está bien- le dije para dejarle claro lo que sabía que seguía.

-No comprendes ayer termine con Amy.

-Lo lamento- no sabía que decir, no lo lamentaba pero seguro lo hiso por que se sintió comprometido, me limite a seguir andando.

-Yo no- no entendía.

-Espero que no haya sido por lo de antier-le interrumpí

-Si lo fue, lo antier tiene mucho que ver- o no lo sabía todo esto es porque se siente comprometido quería llorar en ese momento.

-Lo sabia no tienes por qué sentirte así, llámale si quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo por compromiso está bien si estas arrepentido.

Quería llorar pero no lo haría delante de él me dedique a seguir andando por el bosque, el atrapo mi muñeca y su mano llevo a mi cuerpo un tipo de calor interior, me hiso girar para estar frente a él.

-¿Compromiso? no, no comprendes en lo absoluto, no me arrepiento de lo que paso anoche, todo lo que paso lo sentí, si está bien estaba tomado pero nada de lo que hice fue por el alcohol este solo me ayudo a hacerlo- su cara era seria- rompí con ella porque desde que te vi supe que sentía algo por ti, lo que paso antier tuvo que ver por que cuando hablamos yo había tomado la decisión de terminar con ella aun cuando solo me vieras como amigo yo la terminaría como te lo dije antier.

Todo parecía un sueño, no podía creer aun lo que él decía, yo le gustaba y lo que había dicho días antes era solo parte de lo que sentía.

Tomo mi rostro en su mano y me acaricio la mejilla-¿Tu te arrepientes?- me pregunto.

-No claro que no- esto era más allá que la verdad.

-Me alegra enserió me gustas mucho, nunca sentí lo que siento por nadie, eres tan hermosa y cuando estoy contigo todo parece mejorar, y espere hasta ahora por que quería poder decirte lo de Amy y me preguntaba si ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

OMG!!! No podía creer lo que oía quería volar y gritar mi dios era tan hermoso y el era tan hermoso.

-Si Edward- conteste con una sonrisa que él me regreso de in mediato antes de cargarme y darme una vuelta, cuando me bajo el solo seguía sonriendo mas.

-Me has hecho tan feliz, no te imaginas- ni él ni yo parecíamos poder dejar de sonreír.

El me miraba a los ojos y después nos acercamos mas yo aun estaba entre sus brazos, parecía como un imán que nos atraía al otro más aun y cerré mis ojos y el poso sus labios sobre los míos fue como un calor en mi pecho que sentía como salía por cada poro tanta energía, el me beso tiernamente el abrió sus labios y yo también succione su labio y el beso subió de intensidad deslice mis brazos a su cuello y el tomo mi cintura , era maravilloso su aliento era frio y su sabor dulce era delicioso.

Después me separe para mirarlo él me miro con tanta ternura subió su mano acaricio mi rostro y yo cerré los ojos ante su contacto, y después los abrí para mirar sus ojos era como si el caramelo se fundiera en ellos era un mar dulce.

-¿Quieres regresar o quieres que sigamos con el paseo?- me pregunto tiernamente- es que el clima cambio se ve más nublado.

-Quiero seguir -el tomo mi mano la beso y caminamos un par de minutos bromeamos de Emmett el me contaba de su niñez de las travesuras que hacían a Alice.

-Aquí te parece si nos sentamos- dijo señalando un árbol era enorme y tenía unas hojas verde y el piso no parecía húmedo no tanto como el resto.

-Claro- mire el suelo, que tan manchado quedaría mi pantalón.

Se sentó con sus rodillas flexionadas y sus piernas un poco abiertas tomo su chamarra negra parecía ser de piel y la puso frente a él entre sus piernas.

-Ven princesa así no te macharas -tendió una de sus manos hacia mi así o mas caballero parecía leer mi mente, tome su mano y me senté entre sus piernas el me abrazo y tome sus manos que estaban en mi vientre.

-Gracias- dije mirando hacia donde había unos pájaros volando y se veía parte del cielo.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti bonita- podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello a pesar de la bufanda.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?-le pregunte no quería tenerle secretos.

-Por supuesto- me gire para ver un poco de su rostro y el miraba hacia el cielo y en cuento se dio cuenta que lo miraba me miro.

-La primera vez que te vi no fue cuando casi nos atropellan- me reí antes recordar eso- el día en que nos mudamos fui al pueblo cercano a comprar cosas y te vi pasar.

El me sonrió seductoramente- ¿Y qué te pareció?

Hice como si lo meditara- aun no lo sé - me puse seria y después me reí de su expresión.

-Casi me engañas- dijo el tomando mi rostro y después me beso tiernamente- ese es tu castigo por engañarme.

-Empieza a gustarme el castigo- él se rio conmigo.

-Me gusta castigarte- acaricio mi cara con el torso de su mano.

Era hermoso estar así con él es como si podía caer el mundo y no lo sentiría.

-¿Enserió creíste que podía arrepentirme de besarte y de lo que te dije?- sentí su aliento en mi oído era tan dulce su voz.

-Si bueno no lo sé el hecho de que estábamos tomados y de que tuvieras novia pesaba más que lo demás- le explique.

-Para mí no lo es el alcohol no puede hacerte decir lo que te dije todo lo sentí y es que tu puedes hacer que mi mundo se detenga con solo verte, una sonrisa tuya hace que mi corazón palpite tan fuerte y que se pare a la vez- me beso la mejilla.

-Tenia tanto miedo hoy de lo que pudieras decirme- voltee a verlo y sus ojos eran tan sinceros y podía derretirme en ese momento podía ver su alma podía ver su verdadero yo ese que no se veía ante los demás- pero el miedo se va con lo que me dijiste, porque no hay nada más que pueda ahora hacerme sentir temor si estás conmigo.

-Y lo estaré siempre que quieras que lo esté- me dijo y me abrase a él como si así pudiéramos ser uno solo.

Me separe para ver sus ojos y el solo me miraba y después tomo mi rostro y lo acerco a él acaricio mis labios con los suyos y pude sentir su sabor dulce en mi boca. Me aleje un poco de él sin querer hacerlo.

-Siempre querré estés ahí para mí no importa que pase- le dije lo que sentía siempre lo querría ahí el era tan diferente a los demás no sabía porque pero así era.

-Me encantaría quedarme aquí pero esta anocheciendo, y hará frio ¿regresamos?- no quería irme pero el tenia razón.

-Sip- comencé a levantarme pero cuando vi el ya estaba enfrente de mí para ayudarme a terminar de levantarme tomo su chamarra y la sacudió y después la puso sobre mis hombros olía delicioso como él.

Caminamos y después corrí y me puse detrás de un árbol fuera de su vista.

-Eso no es gracioso regresa aquí princesa- no hice ruido.

-Esconderte de mi me obliga a buscarte- eso debía verlo me asome y no lo vi entonces camine hacia delante y después algo tomo mi cintura y me levanto del suelo dándome un vuelta, me reí como niña, no podía verlo el seguía escondido tras de mí.

-Hey eso es trampa- me queje mientras reía y oía la risa de él mientras me colocaba en el suelo.

-No lo es- me volteé y vi su sonrisa podía mi corazón latía tan deprisa, el me envolvió en sus brazos-además te advertí que te buscaría.

-Es verdad, creo que perdí- hice un mohín y él me regalo una sonrisa.

-Bueno merezco un premio que te parece ¿una dulce princesa?

-Bueno creo que podría ser eso o a la mejor...- me beso.

-¿Un beso?- dijo él con su sonrisa.

-Si también pero creo que ya reclamaste tu premio- el se sonrió y mordió su labio.

-Es verdad - reímos y caminamos a mi casa que ya estaba cerca, el tenia su mano entrelazada a la mía.

-¿Quieres salir mañana?- me pregunto Edward.

-Si ¿a dónde iremos?- le pregunte.

-Podemos hacer algo solos o con los chicos ¿qué te parece mejor?

-Solos- dije quería pasar tiempo con el no me era suficiente el que teníamos.

-Bueno te preparare algo así que pasare por ti a las 3 de la tarde hermosa- el paso su mano por mi cintura.

-Perfecto aunque me debes dar una pista- necesitaba saber cómo que ponerme.

-Es una sorpresa no puede haber pistas- dijo él mientras se reía.

-Solo una vamos anda- el se veía auditivo- ándale Ed. debes decirme.

-Está bien no abra más gente y será algo solo para nosotros- vaya no es mucha pista.

-Bueno eso me gusta- lo abrase y pegue mi cara en su pecho el beso.

-Creo que ya llegaron Emmett y Vianey- dijo el ya que se alcanzaban a ver el Jeep de nuevo estacionado.

-Eso parece, espero no interrumpamos nada.

-Si porque si interrumpimos Emmett me hará mas bromas- dijo mientras se reíamos cruzamos la calle.

-Mi mamá no ha llegado que sorpresa- dije tratando de no sonar sarcástica aunque lo fuera.

Metí la llave y abrí la puerta. Tomé la mano de Edward y camine en silencio con el detrás de mire rápido a la sala y no interrumpimos nada Emmett y V estaban riéndose.

Caminamos hacia ellos y no se daban cuenta aun.

-Buu- gritamos Edward y yo a la vez mientras que Emmett solo salto V grito, Edward y yo comenzamos a reírnos.

-Oigan que les pasa-grito Emmett mientras que giraba y V nos miraba con la mano en el corazón.

-Fuimos tentados-Explique mientras que seguíamos riendo.

-Me la pagaras Edward ya verás - decía aun enojado Emmett.

-Después- dijo Edward cuando dejamos de reír vi que tenían la lap abierta veían videos en youtube.

-¿De qué tanto ríen?- pregunte.

-La gente suele ser graciosa bailando- dijo V mientras asimilaba la situación.

-Ya veo también suele ser graciosa cuando se asustan- dijo Edward mirando a Emmett- quiero decirles algo chicos esta niña hermosa acepto ser mi novia- me abrazo por detrás enredando mi cintura entra sus brazos y poniendo su mentón en mi hombro.

-¿Enserió? Felicidades chicos- V parecía muy feliz.

-Bien hermanito- dijo Emmett subiendo el puño hacia Edward quien soltó un brazo y choco su puño con el de Emmett.

-Gracias chicos- dije mientras le decía a V con la mirada que le contaría después.

-Emmett ya es hora de que nos retiremos- me gire para verle- me voy princesa pero paso por ti a las tres.

-Es un hecho guapo- él se acerco y me beso y yo radié su cuello con mis brazos y sentí sus manos en mi cadera su tacto era tan cálido aun sobre la ropa podía sentirlo.

Escuche las risas de V y de Emmett y me aleje de él mientras el tenia unida su frente a la mía.

-Y el serio de la casa es Edward- bromeo Emmett.

-Que gracioso- dijo Edward serio, Emmett se dio vuelta y se fue con V a la puerta y nosotros los seguimos.

-Nos vemos Emmett- lo abrazo y me separe de Edward para despedirme de Emmett.

-Hasta luego Vianey- abrase a Emmett - adiós cuñadita.

-Adiós grandote- le dije mientras él se giro y camino por el pasto hacia su carro.

V se despidió de Edward y se dirigió a la sala, Edward camino hacia a mí, parecía un príncipe y era mío, me sonrió seductoramente, pude haberme desmayado en ese momento. Me abrazo y sentía su aroma y su cuerpo a mi alrededor era tan confortante, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, podía estar así siempre, pero sabía que no podía me despegue de él y mira hacia arriba el tenia sus ojos cerrados y solo abrió lo ojos y una sonrisa apareció como un sol dentro de un ángel sobre su rostro.

-Te quiero- dijo, mi corazón casi se paro al oír esas palabras de él pero yo lo quería también.

-Y yo a ti - me pare de puntitas y el agacho su rostro nos dimos un beso corto y me abrazo de nuevo- hasta mañana princesa.

-Hasta mañana que sueñes lindo- dije mientras me soltaba de él y el de mi nos giramos a la vez para dejarlo pasar-tu chamarra- dije quitándomela.

-No la necesito.

-Tómala no quiero que te enfermes.

-Está bien- la tomo y se la puso- descansa- acaricio mi mejilla, su voz acaricio las palabras y después se fue y vi como subía al Jeep y se iban, cerré la puerta y corrí a la sala.

V estaba con una sonrisita parada contra el sillón- Dime todo cada detalle y sin excepciones.

-Respira a eso voy -nos sentamos en el sillón le conté todo lo que recordaba en realidad era todo hasta mi miedo ella no me interrumpió y al final soltó un oh my gosh.

-No juegues ya sabía ustedes se ven también juntos yo sabía que terminarían juntos- dijo mi amiga.

-Hay es tan lindo, pero ¿tu y Emmett como van?

-No lo sé él es como el hermano mayor que quiero es lindo buena onda pero lo veo como amigo- tome su mano.

-Vamos V entonces solo no le des alas encontraras a tu chico ideal ya veras además aun conoceremos más chicos bueno tu yo solo amigos- ella sonrió de oreja en oreja.

-Claro afuera hay muchos.

-Hey V mañana saldré con Edward ¿planeaste algo con Emmett?

-No del todo quiero relajarme para el concierto- me contesto a mi casi me da un paro el concierto casi lo olvido es pasado mañana.

-El concierto debemos comprar ropa obviamente y debemos ir al salón- no me daría tiempo.

-Por eso tenía pensado mañana pero tú ya tienes planes que harás podemos hacerlo temprano y lo que falte pasado mañana tempranito- a mi me dará un ataque.

-Por dios si lo haremos de esa manera- respondí tratando de pensar claro.

-Respira relájate todo saldra bien- dijo mientras hacía señas con la manos para que tomara aire.

-Eso espero, así será, tiene que ser así.

**Hola este capi es como muy rápido pero me duele mantenerlos separados es contra mi romanticismo no pensé juntarlos tan pronto pero aun así me siento menos cruel las kiero chicas besos.**


	10. La Cita Perfecta

**La Cita Perfecta**

Después de un día largo de compras y elegir atuendos, al fin estaba lista, no sé como lo hice pero ya estaba todo listo o casi al menos.

Estaba terminando de alistarme para mi primera cita con Edward estaba emocionada y nerviosa.

No sabía que ponerme así que me vestí casual con unos jeans negros ceñidos con tacones altos y una camisa blanca con negro a cuadros de botones, recorrí las mangas hasta casi mi codo me puse un collar largo de corazón.

Me hice ondulaciones con una tenaza, me termine de arreglar con ayuda de V que haría sin ella.

Estaba impaciente esperándolo mientras V me decía del concierto y lo genial que estaría mañana y yo sabía que estaría grandioso eso no lo podía dudar. Escuche como tocaron el timbre me puse un poco de perfume y tome mi bolso para bajar, Vianey venia detrás de mi.

Al llegar a la puerta respire onda y abrí ahí estaba mi perfecto novio con esos ojos que derriten, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola- le salude.

-Hola - dijo, me acerque más a él y lo abrase me dio un beso casto en los labios, sin separarnos miro atrás de mi- hola Vianey ¿como estas?

-Hola, bien ¿y tú?

-Feliz- me regreso a ver y casi colapso con esos ojos preciosos.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunte al separarme.

-Si, adiós- se despidió de mi amiga y caminamos a su carro me abrió la puerta del carro y la cerró para mí, era una verdadera afortunada al tenerlo como novio.

-¿Que tal pasaste la noche?- pregunto mientras encendía el carro.

-Digamos que bien- bien era corto pero me daba pena decirle que había soñado con el- ¿y tú?

-Muy bien sabes soñé con la mujer más hermosa que he visto- ¿que? enarque una ceja y me cruce de brazos y mire hacia la carretera, no quería hacer una escena de celos ni nada así.

-Por qué no la invitas a salir si tanto te gusto- sugerí con calma.

-Lo hare- dijo- ¿quieres salir conmigo?- levanto su mano y acaricio mi rostro.

-Deja lo pienso- bromeé el hiso un mohín tierno- está bien- él se rio y yo me uní a él- sabes mañana es el concierto.

-Es verdad que rápido pasan los días ¿no crees?

-Si mucho y al fin los veremos en vivo.

-¿Hace mucho que te gusta el grupo?-pregunto.

-Si la verdad, su música es tan linda como si pudieran poner tus emociones en canciones.

-Vaya y ¿es solo por eso que te gustan?-pregunto como si nada.

-Digamos, que en gran parte es por la música- no iba a mentirle, pero tampoco diría que me gustaban ellos eran guapísimos pero no tanto como mi hermoso novio.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme?- me pregunto mientras miraba fijamente la carretera.

-Claro que no, y ¿que harás mañana?

-Bueno acompañare a Emmett a comprar videojuegos, es eso o llevar a Alice de compras - me quede mirando su perfil perfecto el voltio y me sonrió- prefiero a Emmett si no tendré que esperar horas a que se decida que vestido le acentúa mas el color de su piel y al final terminara llevándose los dos- nos reímos.

-No es tan malo ir de compras, a mi me fascina.

-Pero sería diferente, si fuera contigo de compras tendría el placer de un desfile de la más alta calidad en vivo y en exclusivo para mí- me reí con él.

-Claro que si, ves no es tan malo- le sonreí.

-Contigo todo es agradable- voltio su cara hacia mí con esos ojos brillando y su expresión era de serenidad mientras que su sonrisa seguía intacta en su rostro-Ya casi llegamos.

Mire hacia enfrente y estaba la carretera y el bosque, el salió de la carretera en una curva y allí en medio del bosque estaba una casa grande, blanca con ventanas amplias la casa se veía iluminada era preciosa.

-Ya está esta es mi casa y tuya también- apago el coche y salió para abrir mi puerta tomo mi mano al salir del carro y caminamos hacia la casa.

-Es muy bonita- medite un segundo, a sus papas no les molestaría- ¿y a tus papas no les molesta que yo venga?

-Gracias, claro que no amor ellos querían conocerte, pero como quería que estuviéramos solos les dije que sería en otro momento, y salieron a pasear con Alice y Emmett.

-Yo también quiero conocerlos- mis suegros dije para mi fuero interno.

-Ven- me condujo por el jardín de la entrada hasta unos escalones que subimos, abrió una puerta enorme de cristal, y me hiso entrar.

Todo era hermoso con detalles en madera y flores blancas, cuadros y fotografías, muebles de madera.

-Ven- me condujo hacia las escaleras tomo mi mano y subimos juntos en el segundo piso me condujo por un pasillo hasta la última puerta de este- es aquí.

Abrió la puerta y dejo ver un cuarto blanco todo una pared era de cristal. Había unas mantas blancas extendidas en el suelo se veía acolchonado y muchos cojines azul cielo sobre estas, cerca de las mantas había dos mesas pequeñas, en una había comida sobre ella y en la segunda un aparato de sonido y pétalos de rosa blancos por toda la habitación, en un extremo de la habitación había algo en lo que no había reparado había un piano ahí.

-Esta hermoso amor- oh no puede ser le dije amor, espero no se haya dado cuéntame gire hacia él y le di un beso en los labios el puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos cuando nos separamos nos miramos lo que pareció un segundo- me encanta no puedo creer que hicieras esto por mí.

-No es nada, tu mereces mucho mas- okay el no se dio cuenta de que le dije amor, mire su rostro él era hermoso sin duda y era tan lindo- te quiero.

-Yo a ti también te quiero, gracias por hacer esto para mí- dije mientras me abrazaba a él y recargaba mi cara sobre su fuerte pecho.

-De nada- me abrazo y sentí como se desvanecía el mundo para mí solo existía el ahora- pedí comida china.

-Genial me gusta mucho la comida china- era verdad cuando era chica mis papas solían llevarme a comer comida china muy seguido, después solo era mi mamá.

-A mi también, te ves realmente preciosa hoy- su mirada brillo con intensidad.

-Gracias Ed.

-Me gusta que me digas Ed.- se inclino y poso sus labios sobre los míos en beso era cálido y era dulce, pero el toco con su lengua mis labios y no pude resistir mas abrí mis labios y el beso tomo intensidad, al separarnos el se mordió en labio eso era tan sexy de su parte- deberíamos comer o se enfriara la comida.

Me dirigí a las mantas con cuidado deje la bolsa sobre ellas, me quite con cuidado los tacones antes de sentarme sobre las mantas al poner las manos sobre ellas me di cuenta que estaban rellenas de plumas, me puse un cojín sobre las piernas el estaba, prendiendo el aparato de música y pronto se escucho música clásica.

-Me encanta esa canción- le dije mientras veía como se quitaba los zapatos.

-Es mi favorita- se dirigió hacia a mí y se sentó frente a mi - pero me gustas mas tu.

-Y tu a mi- el me sonrió de la manera más sexy, linda y suprema posible.

Me paso un plato y nos servimos.

-¿Ya probaste esto?- señalo un pedazo de algo que parecía pollo con algún aderezo raro en su plato.

-No- le respondí.

-Esta muy rico vamos pruébalo- tomo con los palitos el pedazo.

-No ¿Que pasa si no me gusta?

-¿Como lo sabrás si, no lo pruebas? tal vez te guste.

-Tal vez no, garantízame que me gustara y lo probare.

-Confía en mí, te lo garantizo y en caso de que no te guste hare lo que quieras.

-Eso es tentador ¿lo que yo quiera?- pregunte para sesionarme.

-Lo que quieras excepto pedirme que me aleje de ti- respondió Edward.

-Jamás te pediría que te alejes de mi, está bien lo probare- el estaba loco si creía que podría algún día pedirle una cosa así.

El acerco los palitos con el bocado a mis labios, lo probé no estaba mal en realidad sabía muy bien, al parecer las apariencias engaña.

-¿Que tal esta?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Rico en realidad tenias razón, lastima ahora no podre pedirte lo que sea- dije riendo.

-Tú siempre puedes pedirme lo que quieras, ahora vivo para hacerte feliz para quererte- su tono era cariñoso.

-Ya me haces feliz- le respondí.

Cuando terminamos de comer se me quedo mirando de la manera más tierna que he visto, sus ojos caramelo brillaban como soles.

-Ayer cuando llegue, te compuse una melodía- señalo el piano- me gustaría tocártela.

-Tócala por favor- se paro y me tendió la mano, nos sentamos en el banquito del piano.

Comenzó a tocar, era la melodía mas hermosa que jamás había escuchado, era una melodía suave, alegre, tierna, llena de emociones pero más que nada expresaba afecto, la melodía hacia que mis sentidos se esfumaran era como poder volar con solo escucharla. Cuando termino solo quería seguir escuchándola aun una y otra vez. Me gire para ver su rostro.

-Es preciosa; la melodía más linda que jamás he escuchado es simplemente perfecta, gracias- le di un beso casto en los labios- te quiero.

-Esta melodía es solo tuya porque cada nota es lo que siento al verte, te quiero.

Se acerco a mi acaricio con su mano mi mejilla su tacto era cálido, se acerco un poco mas y nos volvimos a besar pero este beso solo era ternura era tan dulces sus labios.

-Cuando estoy contigo no me importa el mundo, me haces sentir feliz completo con solo verte- dijo esto mirándome con esos ojos preciosos.

-Me pasa lo mismo contigo me siento tan protegida, me siento feliz y en paz, Ed.

-Yo siempre te protegeré- me abrasé a él y recargue mi cara en su pecho, mientras el acariciaba mi espala lentamente, inspire su aroma ese aroma que me enloquecía, el no podía ser más perfecto de lo que ya es, y es mi novio.

-Ven bailemos- dije jalándolo.

-Deja pongo música- puso un vals.

-No sé mucho bailar este tipo de música- le confesé.

-No es complicado solo déjate llevar- tomo mi cintura y puse mis manos en sus hombros.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música con suaves movimientos recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y seguimos moviéndonos.

-¿Quieres conocer la casa?- me pregunto.

-No por ahora no tal vez en otra ocasión- respondí sin mover la cabeza.

El momento era para mí, perfecto lo tenía a él estaba entre sus brazos eso era para mi perfección.

* * *

**Hola chicas bueno hacía tiempo que no actualizaba mil disculpas, bueno este capítulo no me salió como quería pero bueno espero a ustedes les guste besos.**


	11. La vida es perfecta

**La vida es perfecta**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y algunos son míos.

-Me encanta tenerte en mis brazos- me dijo Edward apoyando sus labios en mi oído, Dios el quería que me dé un paro, sentí como un escalofrió vino a mi por Dios él era tan sexy.

-Y a mí me gusta estarlo- mire sus ojos como caramelo eran tan hermosos aun no creía estar despierta todo parecía tan bueno.

Alcé mi mano y recorrí con mis dedos su mejilla el cerro los ojos y seguí recorriendo su rostro el puente de su nariz perfecta, su mentón, sus parpados, todo él era perfecto era simplemente hermoso. Baje mi mano y el abrió sus ojos y acerco sus labios a los míos dejando un casto beso. El vals aun sonaba y seguimos moviéndonos suavemente.

Al terminar de bailar nos sentamos en las mantas de nuevo. Volví a poner un cojín sobre ellas y cruce mis piernas.

-¿Has escuchado hablar de las almas gemelas?- le pregunte.

-Si es cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas son hechos el uno para el otro- contesto.

-Si bueno en realidad hay mucho mas sobre eso, debe ser lindo saber quién es tu alma gemela- traje el tema porque al estar con Edward me di cuenta que jamás me sentí igual con nadie y jamás sentí querer tanto creo que es amor por que esto rebasaba la palabra querer por demasiado, y pensé que aunque suene prematuro decirlo el podría ser mi alma gemela.

-En efecto ya no tienes que buscar mas solo dejarte amar y ser feliz- me guiño un ojo el brillo que brindaban sus ojos era como un océano transparente donde la luz del sol daba de lleno haciéndolo brillar.

-¿Crees que lo sabes en el instante o te das cuenta poco a poco?

-No lo sé, tal vez puede ser que dependa de la pareja.

-Si no creo que para todos ocurra igual, me pregunto si mi mamá encontró y dejo ir a su alma gemela o aun no la ha encontrado.

-¿No crees que fue tu papá?- me sugirió.

-No, sinceramente no, ellos se separaron por que peleaban, no se entendían entre otras cosas, si ellos fueran almas gemelas eso no hubiera pasado, aun no entiendo que los impulso a casarse.

-El amor tiene muchos caminos- respondió- ¿y tus papas no han vuelto a casarse desde entonces?

-No, papá no sé si tenga una relación no hablamos mucho, la verdad casi ni hablamos y con eso me refiero a que lo máximo me llama dos veces al mes y eso es demasiado y mamá bueno ella tuvo una pareja pero no llegaron a mas.

-¿No extrañas a tu papá hermosa?

-Realmente no sé qué decir, ellos se separaron cuando yo era chica y bueno nunca pude pasar mucho tiempo con él, así que no fue como la gran separación, estaba habituada a no verlo, se podría decir que no.

-¿Lo ves seguido o en vacaciones?- me pregunto.

-No es raro cuando lo veo son contadas las veces, lo conozco tan poco que resulta incomodo visitarlo; y ¿tú crees que tus papas lo sean?

-Eso parece, creo que si ellos se miran de una manera única.

-Debe ser genial poder tener el amor para toda la vida- le dije- ¿Tienes idea de lo que quieres estudiar más adelante?

-Si bueno a mi me gustaría ser músico o tal vez medico.

-Serias un músico grandioso seria tu fan cuenta con eso lo que compusiste en el piano era como ya dije precioso.

-Tendría a la fan más hermosa- se giro un poco y dejo su cabeza sobre mi regazo encima del cojín- ¿tienes idea de lo que quieres estudiar?- comencé a pasar sin pesarlo mis dedos entre su cabello era tan suave.

-Si diseño eso creo, la moda me apasiona.

-Alice piensa estudiar diseño también, cada vez estoy más seguro que se llevaran de maravilla.

-Genial, si tiene diseños me gustaría verlos algún día.

-Si creo que tiene unos bocetos- se me quedo mirando, yo seguí pasando mis dedos entre su cabello y le sonreí- te quiero- esas palabras hicieron eco en mi porque sabía que eran verdad su mirada me lo decía, el corazón me lo decía.

-Yo te quiero, más de lo que jamás pensé poder querer- sabía que era apresurado decírselo pero no quería ocultarle nada menos mis sentimientos.

-Entonces puede que se acerque a lo que yo te quiero- me bromeo, pero podía ver en sus ojos que lo decía también de verdad.

-No creo que se acerque, lo sobrepasa por mucho- le seguí el juego.

-Mentira, no puedo creer eso.

-Puedes creerlo- me acerque a su rostro y bese sus labios.

-Te parece si lo declaramos un empate por ahora- sugirió con una sonrisa.

-Por ahora está bien.

-¿Has llegado a amar a alguien?- su pregunta me agarro en curva.

-Creo que no, bueno lo quise mucho pero no creo que fuera amor- respondí después de vacilar un poco.

-¿Qué paso con él?

-Me hiso daño, y no pude perdonarlo...- no pude seguir hablando de eso.

-Quien quiera que puede hacerte daño merece una paliza y más.

-Creo que fue parte culpa mía, debí darme cuenta que no era lo que parecía.

-Ninguna mujer merece sufrir, tú no tienes ninguna culpa- se sentó y me abrazo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y aspire su aroma ese aroma que me enloquecía y me sentí de nuevo protegida dentro de sus brazos como si me inyectaran fuerzas.

Cuando lo solté el me miro yo intente transmitirle que estaba bien y le regale una sonrisa el volvió a su posición y puso su cabeza en mis piernas seguí acariciando su cabello.

-¿Has amado o amaste a Amy?- sabia que eso ya había pasado pero me daba curiosidad.

-No a nadie ni a Amy siempre creí que una vez que conociera a la persona podría pasar a amor pero nunca fue así, nunca trascendió a amor.

-Tal vez no es que deba transcender, creo que el amor siempre esta ahí y cuando conoces o vez a la persona sale a flote al principio no se sabe bien no se interpreta del todo pero después es muy obvio que es amor.

-Si puede que tengas razón- alzo la mano y aparto un mechón de mi rostro; el siempre era cariñoso y tierno sabia que jamás encontraría mejor novio que el- puede que solo se necesite un beso para saber si es amor, puede que con cualquier tipo de de situación se den cuenta.

Tal vez imaginaba o el me estaba dando una indirecta. Mire hacia afuera y vi que comenzaba a llover pequeñas gotas se deslizaban por la gran pared de vidrio era tan relajante.

-Sería tan genial poder volar y deslizarte por el aire y la lluvia.

-El tan solo volar sería algo especial.

-Claro que sí, es solo que me encanta la lluvia el aire fresco y el estar volando entre eso sería como algo único, claro no se puede volar al menos hasta ahora.

-Tal vez algún día se pueda con toda esa tecnología.

-Al menos por ahora puedo ver la lluvia, y te tengo a ti- claro era mejor contemplarlo a él que a la lluvia.

Y mejor aun tocarlo pase mis dedos por el contorno de su cara por su mandíbula y sus labios, mientras el mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa beso mi dedo después se sentó para poder besarme. No sé como paso pero él se encontraba encima de mi podía sentir todo su cuerpo pero yo no soportaba ni un gramo de él, mantenía uno de sus brazos a lado de mi cabeza y sentía otra de sus manos en mi cintura, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y lo seguí besando podía hacerlo para siempre era algo único.

Cuando nos separamos al abrir los ojos podía ver un brillo especial en sus ojos miro mi rostro, no podía decir nada porque no era necesario. Había una conexión muy fuerte entre él y yo.

Podía leer en sus ojos una mezcla de amor y pasión, estaba tan sexy acaricie con mi dedos su cuello el volvió acercarse a mí para acariciar con sus labios los míos, sus caricias eran tiernas y cuidadosas.

Después de unos minutos el se separo con cuidado poniéndose a mi lado gire sobre mi costado el tenia apoyada su cabeza en su mano.

-Todo parece un sueño- se dejo caer sobre su espalda recargue mi cabeza en su pecho el puso su mano sobre mi espalda.

-Sí lo es no quiero despertar- le dije.

-Entonces no despertemos- me contesto.

Cerré mis ojos si me hubieran dicho esto hace unas semanas no lo creería y lo más probable me hubiera reído, todo cambio en una semana como podía ser eso, la vida jugaba muchas pasadas, pero esto era un regalo el mejor de mi vida.

-No puedo pedir más, soy muy afortunada, y desearía que todo el mundo lo fuera.

-Tal vez lo llegue a hacer solo es necesario tener fe, creer, si la gente cree lograra cosas inmensas, y con ayuda de los que somos afortunados podemos hacer un mundo mejor- acaricio mi hombro con su mano.

-La vida les dará a cada uno felicidad a su tiempo ¿cierto?

-Si a nosotros ya nos la está dando, y espero sea duradera.

Eternamente pensé, quería estar con él sabía que era una niñería pensar en casarte a esta edad no me lo había planteado jamás hasta ahora el me hacía sentir algo maravilloso y no quería separarme de el por nada.

Pensándolo ahora creo que debería darle las gracias a mi mamá por traerme me había acercado a Edward y eso era mucho. Todo parecía estar donde debía como un rompecabezas acabado al menos para nosotros.

-Agradezco que aun falte para entrar a la escuela, después vendrá todo el horror de las tareas y las matemáticas- suspire.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso soy bueno con las matemáticas.

-Genial tendré al mejor tutor y el más guapo- con mis dedos jugué con su camisa. El se rio y me uní a él.

-¿Piensas unirte algún equipo?- recordé que a él le gustaban los deportes.

-Si aun no se ha cual pero si hay cupo en alguno me uniré.

-Creo que habrá cupo, debes ser muy bueno aunque aun no te he visto jugar mi intuición me lo dice.

-¿Que más te dice tu intuición?- pregunto con su voz suave.

-Que estaré ahí animándote en cada partido, si te quedas en algún equipo y eso es casi seguro.

-Vaya creo que deberé ganar en ese caso para no decepcionarte.

-Tú nunca me decepcionarías como podrías- él se tenso un poco- ¿estás bien?

-Claro- él se relajo un poco, ¿diría algo que le molestara? bueno estábamos hablando de deporte no lo creo pero entonces que fue, el no hablo mas, solo se quedo inmóvil después añadió- muy bien.

-¿Has ido a la reservación?- intente cambiar de tema no me gustaba verlo incomodo.

- No, pero tengo la intención de ir, sería divertido ir todos y podría llevar a Alice.

-Eso parece prometer mucha diversión, bueno que con llevar a Emmett la diversión estaría asegurada- nos reímos al recordar las bromas de Emmett.

-Ah es que a él le fascina hacer servicio comunitario- nos reímos de nuevo.

-Es como un primo que tengo le encanta hacer bromas; pero las bromas de él son tan pesadas a veces solo a él le hacen gracia, aunque si no estás involucrada en la broma y no eres el objetivo, suelen ser muy graciosas.

-Emmett también a veces es así de pesado le hace cada broma a Alice con cosas para ella sagradas como su ropa o sus accesorios- soltó una risa hermosa y continuo- después ella se venga de la misma forma y a veces me hacen las bromas a mí, que para ellos es tan entretenido- fue mi turno de reír- deberías estar de mi parte- su voz sonó juguetona me apoye en un codo para levantar un poco mi cuerpo y el tenia un mohín en su boca tan lindo.

-Y lo estoy te lo aseguro- me acerque a su cara y le di un beso.

-Eso es muy convincente- nos besamos de nuevo cada cosa con él era grandiosa lo amaba esa era la única verdad.

Después de pasar la tarde en compañía de Edward hasta que está casi en su totalidad obscuro el se ofreció a llevarme a casa, había sido la mejor cita con el mejor novio, no veía como yo podía pensar en mas ni siquiera podía pensar en cómo podría ser mejor mi vida todo parecía estar donde debía y me sentía tan feliz como hace mucho no lo era incluso era más feliz ahora que lo que había sido en toda mi vida.

Vianey estaba desacuerdo conmigo ella estaba muy feliz por mi y lo único que faltaba era que ella viviera una felicidad igual que la mía pero eso pasaría pronto tenía confianza en ello. Me acosté emocionada por el concierto y por lo bien que la había pasado con ese día.

**Hola, se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero he pasado por mucho, incluyendo la premier de eclipse me fascino las escenas de acción tal y como las había imaginado muy apegada al libro la película. Espero les agrade este capítulo. Dedicado a mis mejores amigas: A, Nelly k me ayuda con correcciones y me lo sube y a Roch k siempre me lee y por cierto me dejo toda emocionada con su nove.**


End file.
